


Melodies of the Lyre

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finished, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 37,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were moments when I was not myself, and the road wandered riddled with self doubt; when those who would be friends have all but left. But somethings have always been true - he may bleed green, but I will always be yellow and black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 1st, 1990

* * *

 

 

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was bustling with activity, crying children, and stray owls flying around as Amberly 'Amber' Tonks was excited to start her first year at Hogwarts, and she clutched her dad, Elliot's, hand tightly.

"Ambie!" A voice yelled.

It was her cousin, Dora, who was a seventh year at Hogwarts. Dora hugged her excitedly, almost suffocating her, but Amber didn't mind.

"Are you excited to start Hogwarts?" Dora asked Amber. As they separated, Amber noticed that her Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted had joined them.

The younger girl nodded nervously. She was glad to have her cousin help with her adjustment to the school.

"Dora, can I trust you to watch Amberly?" her dad asked his niece.

The metamorphmagus mock saluted her uncle while Ted laughed and his wife, Andromeda, rolled her eyes good-naturedly. The train whistled, and the two girls said goodbye to their respective parents. Dora led her cousin interesting o the train, and they found a compartment after a long search.

"Nymphadora!" A stocky red head exclaimed as he entered their compartment.

Dora's hair changed to a vibrant red as she exclaimed. "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

Amberly giggled at the exchange between her cousin and her cousin's best friend.

"At least someone thinks I'm funny," the redhead replied, making himself comfortable next to the still angry Dora.

"You remember the git, Charlie Weasley?" Dora asked teasingly, her hair fading back into her trademark bubblegum pink.

They had hardly settled into their seats when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A boy with chestnut hair opened the door and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Make yourself comfortable," Dora said.

The boy walked in, holding a tortoiseshell cat in a carrier, and Amber's eyes lit up; she'd always loved cats.

"So, are you a First Year?" Dora asked him.

The boy nodded in confirmation.

"My cousin is a First Year too."

Amberly looked over at the boy shyly. The two Seventh Years got lost in their own conversation and the younger students were left to their own devices.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Amberly, but my friends call me Amber."

The boy nodded and said, "I'm Timothy, or, rather, Tim."

Amber nodded just as the cat meowed loudly. Tim got up and let his cat out of the carrier. The cat looked around the compartment, and Tim reached over and picked it up.

"Can I pet it?" Amber asked.

Tim smiled at her and said, "Go ahead; she's named Eurydice."

Amber leaned over and petted the cat. Eurydice purred loudly.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Amber asked.

For some reason he avoided the question and instead asked her the same thing.

"I want to be a Hufflepuff, like my cousin, or a Ravenclaw."

Tim nodded and said, "I want to be a Slytherin. I feel like I'm ambitious and cunning, but I'm not evil."

"My Auntie Andromeda was a Slytherin, she's not evil," Amber told him.

Tim nodded and said, "I wish the boys I was sitting with before thought the same."

Before Amber could reply, the Sweets Trolley pulled up to their compartment. Amber didn't have any wizarding money, so Tim bought them some sweets.

"I'll pay you back somehow," she said.

The brunette simply shook his head, and the two of them continued to eat and chat

At six pm, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. The quartet got off the train.

"Do you have to leave?" Amber asked Dora, nervously fiddling with her robes.

The metamorphmagus nodded and assured her worried cousin. "You'll be fine, Ambie."

"First Years!" a booming voice exclaimed, startling the duo slightly.

"Don't worry about him, it's just Hagrid," Dora explained.

The two First Years followed the lumbering man to the lake to find many boats, and found one with a brown-haired girl.

"Mind if we sit here?" Timothy asked.

The girl smiled and said, "Go ahead."

Timothy and Amber boarded the boat.

"I'm Katie Bell, who are you?"

Timothy nodded and said. "I'm Tim, and that's Amber."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

The boat jolted to a start, throwing Amber to the other side of the boat.

"You okay?" Tim asked.

"Just peachy."

Tim smirked and helped Amber up. She sat down next to him. They began talking.

"So, what house do you want to be in? I think I'd be good for Gryffindor."

Amber nodded and said, "Hufflepuff."

Tim shifted in his seat nervously and said, "Slytherin."

"Isn't Slytherin the bad house?" Katie asked innocently.

"No, it's not the bad house," Tim snapped.

"Do either one of you know anything about Quidditch?" Katie asked changing the subject.

"I'm a big fan of it, why?" Tim asked.

Katie breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I have no idea what it is, but this redhead just handed me his Quidditch magazine anyway."

Before one of them could reply, the boats docked at the pier. The trio got off the boat and into the castle, where they were escorted to the Great Hall by a stern looking witch. It looked beautiful. Amber glanced around and saw the enchanted ceiling. All eyes were on the new students but Amber felt like they were only on her, which she wasn't used to.

The Sorting began, and Amber and Tim were separated from Katie.

"Bell, Katherine!" McGonagall yelled.

The brunette waltzed up to the hat and was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. There was a round of cheers. Tim and Amber chatted animatedly until it was time for Tim to be sorted.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered as Tim ran towards the table on the far left. Amber was left alone, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dora give her a thumbs up.

"Tonks, Amberly!"

Amber walked up to the hat nervously, and just about a minute later she was sorted into Hufflepuff. She was sad that the others were sorted into different houses. Although, she had Dora, but she doubted a Seventh Year would find time to spend with her, even if it was Dora. The group of new Hufflepuffs were led to the common room by the prefect.

"I'm Melissa Manning," a cheery blonde said while they walked.

"I'm Amberly Tonks."

Melissa smiled at her.

"I can't believe I'm stuck rooming with this filth," a sullen looking raven-haired girl said, looking between the brunette and the blonde and wrinkling her delicate nose.

"Are you talking about Hufflepuff or us?" Melissa asked glaring at her

"Both."

The two of them looked taken aback. This would be an interesting seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amberly woke up slightly disoriented. She forgot that she was at Hogwarts and sorted into Hufflepuff. This is the first time she had been away from home.

"You awake, Amberly?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah."

The two girls got up and started their separate routines. As they finished the raven-haired girl was waking up. They made a beeline for the common room.

"Ambie!" Dora greeted her cousin.

"Hey Dora."

Amber noticed that she had some money.

"I had a bet with Charlie about what house you would be sorted into, he lost."

"I'm Melissa Manning," Melissa greeted the older girl.

Dora smiled at her cousin's new friend as her hair changed.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" Melissa asked as they crawled out of the common room.

"Yep!" Dora crowed.

"Awesome!"

Amber smiled. It's nice that her cousin and her new friend got along. The three girls made their way to the Great Hall. Once there they sat at the Hufflepuff table. McGonagall passed out the time tables.

"We have Charms with the Slytherins first," Melissa said.

Amber brightened she would get to see Tim. She continued eating and then they went to Charms. She sat at the nearest table to the door while Melissa sat in the table next to her. The next group of students to walk in were the Slytherin boys including Tim.

"Tim, I saved you a seat!" Amber called.

He ignored her and went to sit with his Slytherin friends. Amber frowned as class started. She was confused why Tim treated her that way.

As the month continued, Tim continued giving her the cold shoulder. She walked out of Potions with Melissa.

"I don't know why Tim is treating me this way, we got along pretty well on the train."

Melissa shrugged as Katie walked up to them.

"Hey Katie," she greeted.

She greeted her back.

"Has Tim been giving you the cold shoulder?" Amber asked.

"What did you expect, he's a Slytherin now. Forget how nice he was on the train, he's not your friend."

Amber was shocked at Katie's response to her question as she walked away with Melissa.

It was later that night, she was hanging out with Dora.

"Dora, Charlie never gave you the cold shoulder because you're a halfblood, did he?" she asked.

"Charlie's family is pure blooded but they are known as blood traitors, meaning they don't mind half bloods, muggles or muggle borns."

Amber sighed.

"Why do you ask?"

Amber began the story and Dora was upset that the seemingly nice boy was treating her cousin this way. He didn't seem like the type of person who bought into the pureblood mantra. Amber also mentioned how Katie reacted to her question. Dora believed that she was just brainwashed.

It was time for the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Amber had been dragged out to the Quidditch Pitch by Katie. Though, Dora was there too since Charlie was her best friend and she wanted to be supportive.

"I wish I could try out," Katie sighed, longingly.

"You can try out next year, Kat."

OThe other girl sighed and the tryouts continued. After the tryouts, the three girls met up with the Gryffindor team.

"So, you're Dora's little cousin?" George Weasley asked.

"Yep."

Once in the castle, Amber parted ways with the Gryffindors and her cousin.

It was a couple days after the tryouts when Amberly saw a familiar cat in the common room.

"Eurydice, what are you doing here?" she asked the cat.

The cat meowed innocently up at her owner's friend. Amber giggled, picked up the calico cat and crawled out of the common room. She made her way towards the Slytherin common room.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?" A first year boy asked outside the cold and dank common room.

Tears prickled in the back of Amber's honey brown eyes as she said. "I came to see Tim Selwyn, to drop off his cat."

"He doesn't want to see you, mudblood!"

Amber just put Eurydice down and ran off towards the Hufflepuff common room tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying, Amber?" Melissa asked.

The young girl sniffled and said. "I was called a mudblood."

"Well, aren't you?" their third roommate asked.

Melissa glared at her as she comforted Amber. After the crying spell, it was time for dinner. Third years and above were coming back from Hogsmeade. Dora caught up with her cousin and handed her some chocolates.

"Thanks, Dora."

The older girl looked at her cousin curiously. They continued eating. Once finished they started walking back towards the Hufflepuff common room

"Amber?"

She ignored the brunette boy and walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"So, what did I miss when I was in Hogsmeade?"

Amber sighed and explained everything that she missed and Dora was livid. Maybe she'll ask her god brother Lee and his best friends to play a prank on that boy or she could handle him on her own.

\---

 

A few days later, Dora decided to ask Lee, George and Fred to prank the boy.

"Nymphadora!" Lee exclaimed.

She glared at her younger god brother.

"What can we do for you?"

She explained everything to her god brother and his best friends.

"Slytherins will never change," Fred said.

Lee and Dora glared at the redhead


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, the Slytherin first years dorm woke up in a tizzy.

“Who caused this?” the main target Clive Smith said.

His roommates shrugged as they got up and did their usual routines and walked down to the common room.

“It looks like you were pranked by the notorious Weasley twins,” an older Slytherin said.

“Why what did I do to them?”

The older Slytherin replied. “They have a thing against Slytherins like everyone else does in this bloody school except for Snape. Though, part of me doesn't blame them because we are the most racist house.”

“My friend Amber doesn't have a thing against Slytherins!”

“Of course, she's a mudblood she's naive about the world and her place.”

Tim glared at Clive and exclaimed. “Don't call her that, she was my first friend!”

“Well, she is one. That's why you shouldn't hang out with her. You need to live up to Slytherin’s reputation. How can you consider her a friend you barely talked to her on the trip to Hogwarts?”

Tim just huffed and walked out of the common room. He made his way towards the Hufflepuff common room maybe Amber will talk to him this time but he's not very optimistic. He made it as far as the barrels because he didn't know the tune to tap them to.

\---

It was the first Quidditch match of the season, it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Amber was dragged out to the Pitch by Katie reluctantly. She didn't mind the Gryffindors but she rather not support the team who doesn't like muggle borns.

“Oh, Amber. This is Cormac McLaggen. He's in our year and a Gryffindor,” Katie introduced.

She looked over to a boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

“Charmed, I'm sure.”

Amber sat down between them. Dora joined them to support Charlie who was the seeker. She didn't know much about Quidditch but she knew Katie thought the captain and keeper, Oliver Wood, was cute. She has to agree in a way. The match soon ended. Gryffindor lost much to the team’s disappointment especially Oliver’s and Charlie’s.

\---

It was now a month later, Amber was in Defense when she was passed a note from Tim.

Hey, do you think we could talk after class?

I suppose.

They finished class and Tim met Amber outside of class.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Selwyn?” Amber asked harshly, crossing her thin arms.

“I'm an idiot.”

“Go on,” she said.

Tim sighed and said. “My parents don't believe in that blood purity stuff. I'll introduce them to you when we go home for the holidays to prove it.”

“Then why did you avoid me ever since you were sorted into Slytherin?”

“I wanted to fit in I suppose. I'm sorry but the minute Clive called you a mudblood I couldn't take it, I went off on him.”

“That's not the first time he's called me a mudblood,” Amber sighed.

“When was the first time?”

Amber explained everything and Tim now understood why Clive had been the target of the prank. She hadn't exactly forgiven him yet though.

\---

It was now time to go home for the holidays. Amber was in her compartment with Dora, Charlie and Melissa when Tim walked in hesitantly.

“Hey Tim,”she greeted.

“Hey Amber,” he smiled at her.

Dora butted in and asked. “Did you two make up?”

“Yeah, we did.”

Dora nodded. The quintet began talking until they reached King’s Cross.

“Dad!” Amber yelled running to greet her dad.

The father and daughter greeted each other.

“Dad, this is my friend Timothy Selwyn.”

Elliot smiled at his daughter's friend and said. “It's nice to meet you.”

“You too, sir.”

Before Elliot could reply a couple walked up to them.

“Hey mum, hey dad!” Timothy greeted his parents.

“Hello dear,” the woman greeted, she had identical blue eyes to her son.

“This is my friend, Amberly Tonks,” Tim introduced Amber to his parents.

She glared briefly at him for using her full name and corrected. “It's Amber.”

“It's nice to meet you, sweetie, I'm Rebecca Selwyn. I'm glad Timmy found you as a friend. He was worried that he wouldn’t make any friends.”

Timothy blushed at his mum’s nickname while Amber giggled.

“I'm Jonathan Selwyn. Nice to meet you.”

“It's nice to meet you both. This is my dad, Elliot Tonks.”

The parents greeted each other and the group parted ways.

It was time for Christmas, Amber and her family were over her Uncle Ted's house per usual. Suddenly, someone appeared in the fire. It was Charlie coming to exchange gifts with Dora. It was a typical present from the Weasley’s a knitted rainbow jumper with a big ‘D’ on it. Charlie stayed for a few hours and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:727

* * *

 

 

It was now time to board the train again, Tim and Amber met up on the platform and boarded the train. Dora joined them about twenty minutes into the journey. Amber noticed her hair was a dull colour instead of her trademark bubblegum pink.

“Charlie, didn't come back,” she sighed.

Amber asked confused. “I thought you can't leave Hogwarts until you finish your seventh year?”

“Nope, you can leave as long you're of age. Charlie was of age in our sixth year since he was born in December 1972.”

Amber nodded. She can't imagine her best friend leaving her.

“At least, I still have you and only about five months left of school.”

Amber forgot that Dora graduates in due time. The three of them chatted until they reached Hogsmeade station. The two first years found a carriage and sat down. A familiar face sat across from them.

“Hey Cormac,” Amber greeted.

“Hey Amber.”

She introduced the two boys and they chatted animatedly. They went to their respective tables. Amber sat next to Melissa. The two girls caught up as they ate.

 

\---

 

It was now Valentine’s Day, it was a normal Friday. Amber was in the library waiting for Tim and her Ravenclaw friend Misty Abrams for a study session for Charms.

“Hey Amber,” the brunette greeted running in and sitting across from her.

“Hey Tim.”

A few minutes later, an auburn haired girl joined them. Amber introduced them Misty looked a little taken aback. The study session started.

“I think we’re done here,” Amber said.

Tim checked his watch that she had never seen before and said. “Yeah, we don't want to get caught out of curfew.”

The two girls nodded and the duo parted ways with the Ravenclaw girl. Tim started to walk Amber back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“That's a nice watch, where did you get it?”

Tim sighed and said. “Thanks, I think it's a bit too fancy. It's a birthday present from my maternal grandfather.”

“It's your birthday?”

“Yep, it is. I'm twelve today. It sucks that I have school on my birthday and that's it's known as a romantic holiday.”

“Try having a birthday in the summer, I envy people who have a birthday during the school year. Though, it must suck having a birthday on the most romantic day of the year.”

Tim nodded.

“I'm more upset that you didn't tell me, I would've bought you something.”

The brunette smirked at her and said. “Now you know.”

Before she could reply they reached the Hufflepuff common room. The two of them shared a quick hug and Amber crawled into the Hufflepuff common room.

 

Amber woke up on April nineteenth, she groaned. She didn't want to get up today but at least it was Friday. Today was the second anniversary of her mum’s death. It was hard to believe. She stretched and got out of bed. She did her routine and didn't wait for Melissa. She figured Dora is fast asleep. She walked down to the common room. About an hour later, Melissa joined her. They left the common room and walked towards the Great Hall. Melissa was curious why her friend wasn't as chatty as usual. Tim was curious about that too but neither one of them had the chance to ask.

 

\---

 

It was now time for the second to last Quidditch match of the year. It was Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. Amber, Tim and Dora. Although, the latter was reluctant since she mainly only watched Quidditch when Charlie played. The three of them sat in the stands.

“I stand out like a sore thumb, but I don't want to sit with the Slytherins anymore,” Tim said, looking around the sea of yellow and black while he was wearing green and silver.

Amber nodded. The match started moments later. Slytherin scored first but that wasn't surprising since they play dirty. Hufflepuff scored. Even though the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch Slytherin won.

\---

It was now June twenty third, also known as Dora’s eighteenth birthday. The two cousins were hanging out in the Hufflepuff common room.

“You know I got accepted into the auror training program,” Dora smiled.

“Oh, congratulations. I'm proud of you.”

It was now two days later, Amber was sad to see her go. Although she had Tim, Misty and Melissa to keep her company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 727

It was now a few weeks into summer, Amber was in her room working on summer homework.

 

“Amber!” her dad yelled.

 

She walked downstairs to see both sets of her grandparents. Miles Tonks was in his late sixties with greying sandy brown hair and light green eyes. Georgina Tonks had jet black hair with brown eyes. Her maternal grandmother Grace Hawthorne had brown hair and blue eyes while her grandfather Linus Hawthorne had blond hair and grey eyes.

 

“I have something to tell you, please sit down,” Elliot instructed.

 

Suddenly, she was worried. Her dad was usually very laid back. She sat in the free spot across from the five of them.

 

“I wish your mother was here, she would be better at explaining to you,” Elliot said pacing the kitchen.

 

“I'll start your mum and dad were childhood sweethearts, similar to your Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda minus the disowning of course,” Miles started then his wife continued. “They married the minute they were out of school and tried to conceive for a couple years.”

 

Linus continued. “It turns out she was infertile. They decide to adopt in 1980”

 

“So, they went to a muggle orphanage and there you were. They instantly fell in love with you. It took about a year and a half to adopt you so you came home with them when you were almost three.”

 

Elliott asked. “You had that rehearsed, didn't you?”

 

“We've had it rehearsed for years.”

 

“I'm adopted?”

 

“Yes, you are, Are you upset that I waited so long to tell you or rather that you heard it from your grandparents?”

 

Amber shook her head and said. “No, I understand why you didn't. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They shared a hug.

 

“Would it be weird if I asked if you know anything about my biological parents Amber asked.

 

Elliot shook his head. Amber sat there in shock. She was adopted. So, Uncle Ted, Aunt Andromeda and Dora weren't her biological family. She wondered why her biological parents gave her up. Was she not good enough for them? Does this mean she wasn't a muggle-born?

 

 

Later that night, she was finishing up the essay she was working on earlier. She kept getting distracted though. She was still processing the news of her adoption. She never felt like she wasn't part of the family with her brunette hair and brown eyes. 

 

 

\---

 

 

It was a couple days later, Amber was hanging out with Tim at his house in Wales. He was reading a Quidditch magazine while she was working on the homework she was working on a few days ago.

 

“Gwenog Jones is so pretty,” Tim sighed, dreamily shoving Amber’s face into the magazine.

 

“She's not that pretty.”

 

Tim looked offended for a second and said. “I bet you think Bradley Morris is cute.”

 

Amber looked over to see a blond guy with brown eyes on the page. She obviously was not exposed to Quidditch as she was growing up. She was only exposed to it at Hogwarts.

 

“So, do you think he's good looking?”

 

“He's okay. I guess.”

 

Tim nodded. There was a moment of silence between them.

 

“I have something to tell you, Tim,” Amber said, sitting up on the couch.

 

“What is it, Ambie?”

 

She smiled at the nickname he had got that nickname from Dora and said. “I was told I was adopted a few days ago.”

 

“You're adopted?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

Tim nodded.

 

“My dad knows nothing about my biological parents, though.”

 

Tim nodded again and said. “What about your adopted mother. I've been wondering about that.”

 

“My mum died when I was ten. She was a great mum. I really miss her.”

 

Tim nodded and said. “When did she die?”

 

“She died on April nineteenth 1989, she had cancer.”

 

Tim nodded and continued. “So, that's why you were extra quiet that day.”

 

Amber nodded.

It was silent for a few minutes until Tim asked.“Does that mean you don't want to find out anything about your biological parents.”

 

Amber shrugged. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to find out anything about her biological parents. She really cared about her adoptive family she didn't want to offend them.

 

It was now time for Amber’s birthday, they had a party the attendees included her aunt, uncle, Dora, her grandparents, Tim and his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 969

It was now time to board the train, Tim and Amber boarded the train, found a compartment and sat down. They were alone for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Amber called.

A sandy haired boy walked in and asked. “May I sit down?”

“Sure go ahead.”

He sat down.

“So, you must be a first year?” Tim asked him.

“Yes, I am. I'm Ernie McMillan.”

Tim nodded and said. “I'm Timothy Selwyn and that's Amber Tonks. We're second years.”

Amber waved to him.

“So, what houses are you two in?”

“I'm a Slytherin and Amber is a Hufflepuff. What house do you want to be in?”

“In the nine generations of my family, we've been sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin most of the time,” he said, pompously.

“You can trace your family to nine generations, that's a lot!” Amber exclaimed.

“And it's all pureblood. Are either one of you pureblood?”

“I am,” Tim said.

Ernie nodded , turned to Amber and questioned. “What about you?”

“I actually don't know anymore.”

Ernie looked confused as the sweet trolley stopped at their compartment. Amber, having some Wizarding money now bought them some sweets as they continued chatting. As they reached Hogsmeade station they finished the sweets. Once off the train the two second years parted ways with the blond first year.

“He was interesting,” Tim commented.

Amber nodded as sat they sat in their usual carriage.

“Hey you two,” Katie greeted, happily.

They greeted her as they sat down.

“I'm so excited, I get to try out for the Quidditch team this year.”

The carriage lurched to a start. The trio chatted animatedly as they made their way to Hogwarts. Once at the castle and in the Great Hall, they went to their respective tables. The first years were escorted in by Professor McGonagall and the sorting started.

“McMillan, Ernest!” she shouted.

He sauntered up to the hat and sat down.

“Hufflepuff!”

He ran off towards the Hufflepuff table. A few more sortings went by.

“Potter, Harry !”

Suddenly there was quiet and as a small boy with raven-hair walked up to the hat. Amber was curious why this sorting so important.

“Gryffindor!”

The Gryffindor table broke out into cheers. The sorting ended soon with the youngest Weasley boy being sorted into Gryffindor. After a few words from Dumbledore, the food appeared on the table. After dinner, the group went up to the Hufflepuff common room.

\---

The next morning, Amber woke up. She got up and did her usual routine. As she was finishing Melissa was waking up. She left the dorm. She crawled out of the Hufflepuff common room to see Tim waiting for her.

“Morning, Ambie.”

“Morning, Tim.”

They started walking.

“Do you know anything about Harry Potter?” she asked Tim.

The brunette boy shrugged and said. “You would think I would being a Pureblood but I only know bits and pieces. Also, because I live in Wales but have a British dad.”

“Okay.”

They reached the Great Hall and went to their respective tables. McGonagall passed out the timetables. Per usual, they had Charms with the Slytherins. She finished her food and walked to Charms. Melissa walked in and sat at her usual table and the. Tim walked in and sat next to Amber.

It was about two weeks later, it was time for the Quidditch tryouts. Amber was watching Katie tryout. She had gotten a crash course on Quidditch from Tim. She didn't really care for it but she came to support her friend. The tryouts eventually ended and the two girls walked back into the castle and parted ways.

\---

It was another week later, Amber was in the library with Tim studying when Katie ran in excitedly. She ran over to her friends.

“What's up?” Amber asked her friend.

“I got on the team and we have a seeker.”

“Oh, congratulations. Who’s the new seeker?”

“He's a first year, Harry Potter.”

Amber nodded. How did Harry get on the team, it wasn't fair. Other first years couldn't try out. She guesses the Gryffindors might be desperate to win.

\---

It was now early October, Amber was walking with Melissa when Tim and an unfamiliar boy walked up to them.

“Hey Tim,” she greeted, adjusting her books in her arms.

“Hey Amber, this is Neville Longbottom,” he introduced the younger boy.

Amber smiled and said. “It's nice to meet you, I'm Amber Tonks.”

“It's nice to meet you too,” he said, shyly.

“You're a Gryffindor?”

Neville nodded and said. “Yes, although I asked for Hufflepuff.”

Melissa butted in. “How did you two meet if you're a first year?”

Tim frowned and said. “Some Slytherin first years were bullying him and I stepped in. They tried to get me to bully him too but I knew better.”

“Or rather you knew you would get an earful from me,” Amber giggled.

“That too.”

The first year soon parted with the trio of second years.

“I didn't want to say this in front of him but I don't think the Slytherins will stop bullying him even though I stepped in.”

“At least you tried, Tim.”

The brunette boy nodded.

It was now the first Quidditch match of the year. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor per usual. It was Katie’s first match but that was completely overshadowed since it was also Harry’s first match. Amber was sitting in the Gryffindor stands. She winced in sympathy when Katie was hit by a bludger in the back of the head. Though, Katie was able to continue playing. Harry caught the snitch in his mouth. Gryffindor won.

Katie began not hanging out with Tim and Amber now that she was on the Quidditch team. Though, they didn't really notice since they got along perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:945

 

* * *

 

It was now time to go back home for the holidays. Tim and Amber sat in their usual compartment chatting and eating. Ernie joined them with a blond girl and a dark haired boy.

“Hi Ernie,” Amber greeted, the younger boy.

“Hey Amber, these are my friends Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley.”

She smiled at them as they sat down. They stayed in their compartment for about two hours and left. Amber and Tim got off the train once they were at King’s Cross. The two of them said their goodbyes and parted ways.

\---

It was a couple days later, Amber was called down to the kitchen. It felt similar to this past summer.

“I have something to ask you, sweetie.”

“What is it?”

“Your mum has been gone for two years now, I will always miss her but I'm sure she'd like me to move on.”

“I'm sure she would, daddy.”

Elliot nodded and said. “I wanted it to be okay with you if I started dating again?”

“I don't think I would mind, I want you to be happy too.”

Elliot smiled and said. “Good, there's this woman at work. We have a flirtation going on. I want you to meet her before it goes any further.”

“I'd be happy to meet her, dad.”

“Alright.”

Amber smiled at how happy her dad was. She was going to ask him if it would offend him if she looked for her biological parents but she'll ask him that later.

\---

It was a couple days after Christmas now, today was the day that Amber was meeting her dad’s soon-to-be girlfriend. They were having her over for dinner.

“Set the table, sweetie.”

Amber nodded and set the table for three. As she finished there was a knock on the door. Her dad left the kitchen to answer the door. A few minutes, he returned with auburn haired woman.

“Amber, this is Eliza Peters.”

She smiled at the woman and said. “It's nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she said in a slight Irish accent.

Elliot went back to the stove as the two girls sat down and began talking.

“So, how old are you?”

“I'm twelve, I'll turn thirteen in about eight months.”

Eliza nodded and asked. “What's your favorite subject in school?”

Amber hesitated for a second but she didn't have the chance to reply since her dad served them dinner.

“So, you didn't answer my question before,” Eliza said.

“I really like History,” she said, using the first muggle subject that came to mind.

Eliza nodded and the trio continued eating. After dinner they had dessert. Eliza soon left.

“So, did you like her?” Elliot asked his daughter.

Amber nodded and said. “Yes, I do. She seems perfect for you.”

Elliot smiled thankfully at his daughter.

 

\---

 

It was now time to board the train, the duo of second years boarded the train. They ate and chatted per usual. Amber told him everything about her holidays and he did the same.

At six pm, they arrived at Hogsmeade station. They got in their usual carriage and Cormac joined them soon. The trio chatted as they rode to Hogwarts. Once in the castle they went to their respective tables.

\---

 

It was a few weeks into term, Amber was writing a letter to Dora.

_Dear Dora,_

_How have you been? I've been good. My second year is going great. I really enjoy all my classes. I found out this summer that I was adopted. I have yet to ask my dad if he would be offended if I began to look for my biological parents. But you'll always be my cousin. How is Auror training going?_

_Love,_

_Amber._

She hopped up from the desk and started walking towards the common room. She crawled out of the common room and made her way towards the Owlery. Once in the Owlery she tied it to an owl and left. It was a beautiful winter day, though she didn't really like the winter.

\---

It was now Valentine’s Day, also known as Tim’s thirteenth birthday. She was at the Hufflepuff table when she received a letter from Dora.

_Dear Amber,_

_Auror training is going okay. My mentor is Mad-Eye Moody. He was former auror himself. I don't do well in the stealth parts due to my clumsiness but I do well in the other areas._

_Why wasn't I informed before now that you're adopted? You'd think my dad would tell me. You'll always be my cousin. When you do ask your dad about finding your biological parents I'll help as much as I can._

_Love,_

_Dora._

Amber smiled at the letter. After breakfast she met up with the birthday boy again. They went out towards the Black Lake and spent most of the day there enjoying each other’s company.

“I bought you a little something for your birthday,” Amber said.

“You didn't need to get me anything.”

Amber shrugged and handed him a signed photograph of Gwenog Jones.

“This must've of been expensive, where did you get it?”

“It was surprisingly inexpensive, I found it in a Wizarding thrift shop.”

Tim hugged his best friend in thanks.

“I'm glad you like it.”

“I really like it.”

Amber grinned. After the stay at the lake the duo went back to the castle.

It was a week later, the duo was on their way to the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match. They made their way to the Hufflepuff stands and sat down. The school year continued normally for Amber and Tim.

It was now time to board the train. The duo sat together per usual. They ate and chatted until they reached King’s Cross.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:880

 

* * *

 

It was now early summer, Amber decided to ask her dad if he would feel offended if she searched for her biological parents.

“Dad?” she asked.

He turned to her.

“I've been wondering something.”

“What is it, sweetie?”

“Would you be offended if I tried to find my biological parents? If you are I won't.”

Elliot shook his head and replied. “I would expect that your curiosity needs to be satisfied.”

“It does but that doesn't change that you're my father and everyone else is my family.”

“You'll always be my daughter.”

“What orphanage did you adopt me from?”

Elliot said. “It was a muggle orphanage in the south of London called Dickens Orphanage. I'd guess that's where I'd start.”

Amber nodded.

\---

It was a couple days later, Amber was in the south of London with her dad they were going to the orphanage that she was adopted from. The neighborhood looked okay as they walked towards the orphanage. The orphanage was in sight. It was a limestone two story building with matching limestone steps. The father and daughter walked in.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” a middle aged woman asked.

Elliot smiled and said. “Twelve years ago, I adopted my daughter Amber from here.”

“Oh, is this her?”

“Yes, that's me, I was curious if you knew anything about my biological parents.”

“I wasn't actually here twelve years ago but Miss Ruby was but she's stuck at home for the next few days since she's sick.”

Amber frowned and said. “Can we come back in a few days, dad?”

“I suppose, sweetie.”

Amber nodded as they said their goodbyes. This was just the start of her journey.

 

\---

 

It was a couple days later, they were walking back to the orphanage to meet Miss Ruby. They reached their destination and walked in.

“Hello, can we talk to Miss Ruby?” Elliot asked.

The woman at the front desk nodded and said. “She's expecting you two, follow me to her office.”

The two of them followed her to the office.

“Miss Ruby, the Tonks’ are here to see you.”

A kindly older woman turned towards them and instructed them to sit down.

“I was here when you were left on the doorstep when you were about a week old.”

“What? I was left on the doorstep?”

Miss Ruby nodded sadly and said. “You were left with this note,” She said, handing her a note.

 

Please take care of her.

Trisha McCarthy

 

“Is that all you have?”

She handed them a makeshift birth certificate.

Name: Amber McCarthy

Born: 8/3/79

Hospital Born: Florence Nightingale Hospital at 7:00am

Birthplace: London

Eyes: Light brown

Hair: Dark brown

Mother: Trisha McCarthy

Father: N/A

 

Amber was curious why she had no father listed. So, she was a muggle born since McCarthy was a muggle name.

After a few minutes, they were excused. Well, this wasn't the end of her journey it was just a kink.

\---

It was a few days later, she was in Wales visiting Tim. She was sharing all her findings about herself.

“McCarthy seems like a muggle last name, so you must be a muggle born.”

“Yeah,” she sighed.

Tim asked. “I thought you liked being a muggle born?”

“That's not technically the problem, I won't stand an ounce of a chance with the guy I fancy.”

“Don't say that, Ambie.”

She smiled at her best friend.

 

\---

 

It was a few days after her visit with Tim. She was on her way to the hospital where she was born. It was a brick building with matching steps. She walked up to the the information desk with her dad. The were informed the head nurse who had delivered her had died recently. Well, that doesn't help. But there was a woman who was the assistant nurse who could help. They went to her office.

“I remember the morning you were born. Your mum had been in labor for about twenty four hours. The first one to hold you was her friend Janet McCarthy. She was out of the room when your mother told us to take you to the orphanage. I didn't understand why. We kept you for a week until we were found out by our supervisor and were forced to take you to the orphanage.

Amber nodded soaking in the information. After that, they started back home.

 

\----

 

It was a few days later, Amber was searching through the phone book for all the Janet McCarthys in the book. She found about a dozen. She's called about half of them up until now. It was a difficult task. She spent a half hour on the phone with the last one. That Janet McCarthy was a very sweet older lady. She decided to finish for the night and continue tomorrow.

It was the next day, Amber was back on the phone trying to find Janet. It was the last Janet McCarthy on the list.

“Hello?” A voice asked.

“Hi, this is Amber Tonks or rather Amber McCarthy. Like it says on my birth certificate.”

“Oh, I haven't seen you since you were minutes old.”

The two of them discussed when they should meet. They decided to meet in Diagon Alley after Amber finished her shopping for her third year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,225

It was now time to go to Diagon Alley. It's not that her dad didn't care about taking her to shop for her supplies but the only time he came to Diagon Alley was in her first year. She had gone to Diagon Alley with Tim and his family the last two years. Currently, they were at the pet shop. Amber decided to buy a cat. She found a tortoiseshell cat and fell in love with it instantly. She purchased the cat.

“So, what are you going to name him?”

Amber smiled and said. “Orpheus.”

“I think that's a perfect name,” Tim smiled back and put his arm around her.

Amber checked her watch and said. “It's just about time for me to go meet Janet, my mum’s old friend at the ice cream parlour.”

“Okay, let me tell me my parents that we’ll meet up with them later.”

“You don't have to come with me, Tim.”

Her best friend shook his head and asked his parents. They agreed and the two thirteen-year-olds went off towards the ice cream parlour and sat down. The two of them waited for the woman arrive.

“What time should she be here?” Tim asked.

“She should've been here already, actually,” Amber frowned.

Tim nodded and asked. “You want some ice cream, while we wait?”

“Sure.”

Tim got up and walked towards the counter. Amber sat there waiting for Janet. Tim came back with the ice cream about five minutes later. The two friends ate their ice cream.

“Well, that's a bust. She could've at least written me that she wouldn't be able to make it,” Amber sighed as they walked out of the ice cream shop.

Tim put his arm around her again as they began to look for his parents. They found his parents and left Diagon Alley. They dropped her off at her house.

“You got a cat?” her dad asked.

“Yes, his name is Orpheus. He's a calico cat.”

Elliot nodded.

“Janet didn't show up,” Amber sighed, sadly.

Elliot patted his daughter’s back comfortingly.

\----

It was now September 1st and time to board the train. She met up with Tim and they boarded the train.

“We get to visit Hogsmeade this year,” Tim said, excitedly.

Amber remembered Dora talking about visiting the town during her years at Hogwarts. 

A few minutes later, Cormac walked in and Amber’s face warmed at his presence. He was a bit arrogant but for some reason she found him attractive anyway. He walked out of the compartment.

“So, it's Cormac that you fancy?” Tim smirked at her.

“Yes.”

Tim nodded and said. “I kind of fancy a Ravenclaw in our year named Misty Abrams.”

“Oh, she used to be in our study group.”

Tim nodded. He vaguely remembered her. The sweet trolley arrived and they ate the sweets. 

They arrived at Hogsmeade station around seven pm, they caught a carriage and they rode to Hogwarts. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Amber caught up with Melissa.

“You got a cat?” Melissa asked.

Amber nodded as she let him out.

“What's his name?”

“Orpheus.”

“That's an interesting name,” she said distractedly petting the cat.

“It's from Greek Mythology, Tim’s cat is named Eurydice. They were a married couple.”

Melissa nodded.

\--- 

It was now the second day of classes and Amber was in the middle of a dream about Cormac when Melissa started shaking her awake. Which she didn't appreciate one bit. 

"Oh, Cormac," She whispered.

Melissa smirked and shook her again.

"What?" Amber asked.

"It's time to get up for class," She said, jumping up and down. She was already dressed in her uniform and smelled of her perfume which was wafting into Amber’s nostrils. 

Amber eyed her friend suspiciously then she realized they had Defence first thing this morning and rolled her eyes discreetly.

"So, you were dreaming about someone named Cormac?" she smirked.

"Yes, I was, I kissed him," Amber said, getting out of bed.

"I would love to kiss Lockhart," Melissa sighed, dreamily.

Amber looked at her friend shocked and said. "You do realize how gross that is, he's like thirty or something?"

"What, I have a thing for authors while you have a thing for Quidditch players and he's twenty-eight," Melissa corrected her, defensively.

Amber didn't respond she continued getting dressed and brushed her hair. She didn't have the patience to put it up today so she just left it down. She threw her satchel over her shoulder and they left the dormitory.

Amber almost fell out of the barrel at first but caught herself.

"Hey Ambie," Tim said, almost immediately wrapping his arm around her as they left the common room.

"Hey Tim," She smiled.

"You know I have always loved it when you leave your hair down," Tim said. 

He was tempted to twirl a strand around his finger which he's never done but he's always wanted to.

"Thanks, I didn't have the patience to put it up today," Amber said, leaning into him to hide her reddening cheeks. 

She wasn't supposed to be blushing at her best mate's comment. Now if that was Cormac who said it she would be blushing even worse but not with Tim.

"When do you have patience?" Tim smirked at her.

"Rarely, sometimes I wonder why I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Tim could think of multiple reasons why she was a Hufflepuff. He hadn't realized that he was staring at her.

"Something wrong, Tim?" Amber asked, sweetly.

"I'm fine," he said.

Amber nodded. The group reached the Great Hall. 

"I'm too excited to eat," Melissa said, pushing away her plate a few minutes into the meal.

Amber rolled her eyes playfully as Melissa got up and walked towards the Defence classroom. Amber finished eating.

"So, what's your first lesson?"

"Defence with the Ravenclaws," Amber replied.

Tim nodded and said. "We have History of Magic with the Gryffindors."

Amber walked to the Defense classroom with Cedric while Tim walked towards History of Magic which was his worst subject.

It took all her strength not to roll her eyes or bang her head against her desk during Defense. Lockhart was such an idiot. It seemed like she was the only girl who wasn't hanging on his every word.

"Hey Ambie," Tim greeted.

"Hey Tim, how was History of Magic?"

He shook his head and said. "Just as bad as Defence was for you."

"You can read me too well. Lockhart is an idiot but Melissa was eating up his every word."

Tim smirked at her and said. "You tend to do the same thing when it comes to Cormac.”

“I'll race you to Muggle Studies,” Amber said, taking off her chestnut hair flowing behind her.

Tim smiled and took off after his best friend. They raced through the corridors towards the Charms classroom. It wasn't really a race. The duo reached the Charms classroom and walked in.

\----

It was a few days later, Amber was at the Hufflepuff table when she received a letter from Janet.

Dear Amber,

I'm terribly sorry that I didn't come to meet you at Diagon Alley something came up. You're back at Hogwarts I assume. I want to meet you during your first Hogsmeade weekend in a few weeks. 

Write back,

Janet

Amber smiled. She met up with Tim and showed him the letter.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple weeks later, Amber and Tim were on their way to their first Hogsmeade trip.

“Will we have a chance to go to Honeydukes before you have to meet Janet?”

Amber checked her watch and nodded. They walked towards the famed sweet shop.

“Wow!” the duo of best friends exclaimed as they walked into the sweet shop.

They quickly went through the selections and left to the Three Broomsticks. The duo walked into the Three Broomsticks. Amber glanced around and saw a woman with blonde hair.

“Are you Janet?” Amber asked.

The woman said. “Yes, I am. You must be Amber?”

“Yes, I am. This is my best friend Tim Selwyn.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

The duo sat down.

“You have your mother’s eyes.”

“I do?”

Janet nodded and said. “Yeah, your mum had beautiful light brown eyes.”

“What else can you tell me about my biological mum?”

“Her given name is Patricia McMillian, Trisha is a nickname and she used my last name when we registered.”

Amber nodded.

“Sadly, I wouldn't bother trying to continue to contact her as much as I know you want to.”

“Why is that?”

She sighed and said. “She will never claim you as her child since you're illegitimate and a half blood.”

“I'm a halfblood?”

Janet nodded and said. “Your father is a muggle, your mum had a one night stand with him and was ashamed of it.”

“I'm the product of a one night stand?”

“Sadly.”

“So, that explains why I don't have a father on my birth certificate.”

Janet nodded and said. “I haven't talked to your mum since she married a fellow pureblood.”

Amber was silent and Tim asked. “So, she was allowed to be friends with you as a muggle born but she's not allowed to have a half-blood daughter?”

“I guess her family’s logic was that she could be friends with muggles/muggleborns but not marry them.”

Amber nodded and said. “Well, it's a good thing I was adopted by a great couple named the Tonks. I had a great mum named Sandra. Though she died when I turned ten.”

“That's good that you were adopted about a great family and if you want you're welcome to visit me and my family,” Janet said.

“That's nice of you. I suppose we would've been close if the situation was different. I'm sure you would've been my godmother.”

“I suppose we would. Though, for what's it worth I'm glad it turned out this way.”

The three of them continued talking.

“We should get back,” Amber said, getting up.

Janet nodded and got up to say goodbye. Amber noticed she had a slightly protruding stomach. The two women shared a hug. As they separated, the child in Janet’s stomach kicked softly.

“It seems like she likes you, I'm sure that sounds weird. She doesn't kick much.”

Amber nodded and asked. “How far along are you?”

“Almost four months, this is my second.”

Amber nodded. The duo of third years left. 

“How are you processing this?” Tim asked as they walked back to the castle.

Amber sighed and said. “I don't know, ask me tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

The duo reached the castle.

\---

It was the next day, it was Sunday so the duo was hanging out by the lake.

“So, have you made a move on Misty?” Amber asked.

“Not quite but how about we make a bet?" 

"What kind of bet?"

 

"The first one to tell their crush their feelings the loser owes them a butterbeer."

 

"I don't know," Amber hesitated.

Tim dropped the subject and asked. “How are you processing your news?”

“I'm heartbroken that's the reason she gave me up. She didn't want me because I was a halfblood. And I'm the product of a one night stand with a stranger which she didn't even remember his name. I wasn't wanted.”

Tim pulled his best friend into a hug and said. “You were wanted by the Tonks’ and you're my best friend.”

The brunette looked up at her best friend and smiled.

\---

It was now Halloween, the duo of third years hoped they would have a normal Halloween but alas they were severely disappointed. The Chamber of Secrets was opened.

“I always thought the Chamber of Secrets was a legend. At least according to my dad.”

“What's the Chamber of Secrets?”

Tim told Amber and what he had heard about the Chamber of Secrets from his father.

\---

The duo was eating some sweets that had gotten at the first Hogsmeade weekend instead of of going to the Quidditch game a week later. Suddenly, Tim stopped eating. 

“Everything okay, Tim?” Amber asked, concerned.

“I suddenly don't feel well,” he said, holding his stomach.

Amber nodded and said. “Let me take you to the Hospital Wing.”

The brunette boy nodded as his friend took him to the Hospital Wing. The matron fussed over him for a few minutes.

“Mr. Selwyn, did you know you're allergic to peanuts.”

Tim nodded and said. “Yes, I do but my allergy hasn't flared up in a few years and I haven't used my epi pen since I started Hogwarts.”

Madame Pomfrey nodded.

“This is my fault, isn't it?” Amber asked, sitting down next to her best friend on the hospital cot.

“No, it's not your fault. Ambie,” Tim assured her.

“How is this not my fault, I'm the one who insisted on trying the special from Honeydukes.”

Tim said firmly. “This is not your fault.”

Madame Pomfrey smiled fondly at the two third years before she released the Slytherin boy.

\---

Amber was dragged to a Duelling Club meeting by Melissa in the middle of December. The original duelers were Neville and a Hufflepuff second year Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Longbottom, really. I shall suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy!" Snape shouted.

Neville looked quite relieved but Amber glared at the Potions master. Harry was put in place of Justin. Well, this seems to be a recipe for disaster. The arch-rivals started shouting spells at each other. Draco casted a spell that conjured a snake. Amber had always been afraid of snakes so she cringed slightly. She snuck out of the Duelling Club trying not to faint.

"Ambie?" Tim’s voice, laced with concern for his best friend asked.

She looked up at her best friend he was slightly blurry in her vision. He didn't respond he just took her to the hospital wing.

"So, what happened at the Duelling Club?" Tim questioned, sitting next to her as she drank her calming draught.

 

She told him everything.

“So, you're afraid of snakes?”

Amber nodded.

“Everyone is afraid of something, Ambie.”

“What are you afraid of?”

Before he could respond Melissa walked in to check on her.

“Everything okay?” She asked, looking between them.

Amber nodded as she finished off her calming draught. Madame Pomfrey released the girl. The trio of third years walked towards the Hufflepuff common room.

“Goodnight, Ambie.”

“Night, Tim.”

The two friends shared a hug and went their separate ways.

\----

It was the next day, Amber was in the Hufflepuff common room when Hannah and Ernie walked in looking upset especially Hannah.

“Something wrong?” Amber asked.

The blond girl sighed and said. “Justin was petrified.”

“Oh, that's horrible,” she sympathised.

Hannah said. “You're a muggle born aren't you?”

“I was raised by muggles,” she said simply, not wanting to go into her backstory with the younger girl. 

Hannah nodded and said. “So, you better be careful. This creature only seems to be going after muggle borns.”

Amber took the younger girl’s advice to heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,128

__It was now right before the first Hogsmeade weekend after the new term started. Amber was walking out of Charms.

“Tonks!”

The voice startled her a bit but she still turned around to see Cormac walking towards her. Her pale face warmed as he walked closer.

“I've been wondering something,” he said, bluntly.

“What's that?”

“You're probably going to Hogsmeade with Selwyn aren't you?”

Amber shook her head and said. “Actually, he has a date with a Ravenclaw.”

“Oh, so you're free for a date?”

“Yes, I'm free.”

Cormac grinned and said. “I'll pick you up outside the Hufflepuff Common Room on Saturday.”

“Okay, can't wait.”

Cormac caught her off guard and kissed her cheek making her blush even harder.

“You're really cute when you blush.”

“Thanks, I guess,” she giggled.

She wasn't a giggler usually around boys unless it's Tim. That's different though. Cormac walked away and she walked towards the Hufflepuff Common room happily.

\---

It was now Saturday, Amber woke up bright and early. She was super excited for her first date today. She swung her legs over the edge of her four poster and got up.

“Why are you up so early?” Melissa groaned waking up.

“I have my first date today.”

She nodded as Amber bustled around the dorm room.

“Here let me help with your makeup,” Melissa said.

Amber agreed. The blond girl helped her with her makeup. It may be a cliche that she's blond and a bit of a fashionista but she wholeheartedly embraced the stereotype.

“There you go.”

Amber thanked her and went to go meet up with Cormac.

“Hey Amber,” he greeted happily.

“Hey Cormac.”

He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. They walked towards Hogsmeade.

“You look nice today,” Cormac complimented.

“Thanks.”

To be honest, she didn't like makeup but she wanted to impress Cormac which she succeeded in. The twosome went to the Quidditch supply shop. She didn't necessarily like Quidditch but she's come in here with Tim a few times. Actually she took this opportunity to buy him his birthday gift. After the Quidditch shop, they went to the pet shop so she could buy some food for Orpheus and a cat toy. Thirdly, they went to The Three Broomsticks to grab some butterbeer.

“I've had a great time today,” Cormac said.

“Me too,” Amber grinned at him.

The two of them chatted about random things. After they finished their butterbeer they started their way back to Hogwarts. Halfway there, they interrupted a pair of fourth years snogging more specifically a Weasley twin and a dark haired girl.

“Can't we have some privacy!” The redhead exclaimed annoyed.

Amber giggled as they walked away. A few minutes later, they ran into Tim and his date Misty.

“What's so funny?” Tim asked.

“We ran into a couple snogging.”

Tim nodded. The quartet continued walking back to the castle. Once in the Entrance Hall, the quartet went their separate ways.

“So, how was the date?” Amber asked him.

He blushed and said. “It went great, how about yours?”

“It went fine, I think we'll go on another.”

“Same goes for me and Misty.”

The two best friends continued talking as they walked towards the Hufflepuff Common room. Once there, they shared a hug and Amber crawled into the common room.

Orpheus meowed from the couch. He was stretched out by a familiar brown-eyed boy. He was a year older than her and the seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

“Has my cat been bothering you?”

The brown-eyed boy replied. “No, not all. It's nice to have some company since all my friends went to Hogsmeade.”

Amber nodded.

“What's your name again?”

“Amber Tonks, this is Orpheus,” she said, picking up her cat.

“I'm Cedric Diggory.”

Amber nodded.

“Are you related to that girl who could change her appearance she graduated after your first year?”

Amber answered. “She's my cousin, her dad is my dad’s older brother.”

Cedric nodded. That was the end of their conversation.

\---

 

It was now a few weeks later and time for Tim’s fourteenth birthday. It was a Sunday so they had no class. She was walking from the library when she ran into her boyfriend or rather not-so-official-boyfriend.

“Hey Amber,” he greeted.

“Hey Cormac.”

“I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day,” he smiled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” she smiled at him.

He walked closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. She had no idea where to put her hands so she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss ended with Cormac smiling at her.

“I assume that was your first kiss,” he said.

Amber nodded.

“Honestly, it's mine too. How did I do?”

“Don't be embarrassed, you're not that bad of a kisser. Though, I wouldn't know since I wasn't that good either.”

The brown-eyed boy winked and said. “We’ll teach each other, I suppose.”

She nodded and started walking away but her took her hand and pulled her towards him again.

“I have to go meet Tim,” she said.

“Selwyn can wait, can't he?”

Amber nodded. She was sure he was preoccupied with Misty anyway. It was Valentine’s Day she should spend it with her new boyfriend. It's not like she wouldn't see Tim later. She spent the rest of the afternoon with Cormac. Once the afternoon was over, he walked her to the Great Hall, walked her to the Hufflepuff table and kissed her goodbye quickly.

“Bye Cor,” she smiled.

“Bye Amber,” he said before he strutted off towards the Gryffindor table.

She started eating. After dinner, she caught up with Tim outside the Great Hall.

“Hey there, birthday boy,” she grinned at her best friend.

The blue eyed boy turned and glared at her.

“Tim, I know you're mad at me.”

He crossed his arms across his chest.

“It's Valentine’s Day, I thought I should spend it with my boyfriend.”

“And forget your best friend’s birthday, it's not my bloody fault that I was born on a romantic holiday!”

“I suppose not, but I assumed you'd be preoccupied with Misty.”

He shook his head and said. “I ended our date early so I could spend the rest of my birthday with you but you go and ditch me for Cormac.”

Amber shook her head and said reasonably. “Now that we've both started dating, we don't have to spend every waking minute together.”

“Maybe I don't want to spend every waking minute with you anymore,” Tim said, harshly.

“Fine, take your bloody birthday gift!” she said throwing the gift on the floor next to him. It was a good thing it wasn't breakable.

“I don't want the gift!”

“Just bloody take it!”

And with that the two friends went their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:812

It was about a month later, she was on her way to Hogsmeade to meet her Aunt Andie and Uncle Ted. She hadn't talked to Tim for a month, three days and a few hours and counting. And yes she's been counting. She trudged in the snow towards The Three Broomsticks and walked in. The warmth of the pub instantly warmed her up as her aunt waved her over.

“Hey Aunt Andie,” she smiled at her aunt as she greeted her with a hug.

After the hug, she moved onto her Uncle Ted.

“Where's Tim?” Andie asked, she was quite fond of her niece’s best friend. It's not surprising since they were both Slytherins not that she wasn't fond of Charlie because she was.

Amber groaned. “Well, it's my fault that we’re not talking. So, I shouldn't be so upset.”

“What happened?”

“It was his birthday on Valentine’s Day but I regrettably ditched him for my boyfriend Cormac while he ended his date early to spend the rest of his birthday with me.”

“What's this about a boyfriend?” Ted asked, protectively.

“Uncle Ted, drop it please.”

Andromeda shook her head and chuckled. “You now know why Dora hasn't told us about having a boyfriend since she was a fourth year.”

“Tell me about this Cormac, since your dad isn't here this Cormac has to get the third degree from me,” Ted said.

“He's a Gryffindor in my year. His family is high up in the Ministry.”

Ted nodded. “Do you think I could meet him?” He asked.

Amber groaned reluctantly and got up to find her boyfriend. She found him outside the Quidditch Supply Shop per usual.

“Hey love,” he grinned at her.

“Can I see you alone for a second?”

The brown-eyed boy nodded, Amber took his hand and led him away from his friends.

“You want a short snog?” he smirked.

This wasn't the time for snogging but she allowed him to kiss her briefly. After the kiss she promised they would continue this later. She led him towards the The Three Broomsticks.

“There you are.”

“Aunt Andie, Uncle Ted this is my boyfriend,” she introduced.

“Cormac McLaggen, nice to meet you,” he said.

The older couple was caught off guard slightly. They never thought their niece would go for someone like him. He was already quite cocky and slightly narcissistic. It wasn't the type of cockiness that was endearing either like it was on a certain cousin of Andromeda.

“It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks.”

The older couple faked a smile at the boy as he walked away.

“Be honest, you don't like him. Do you?”

“Not at all but if you're anything like your aunt. You won't care and continue dating him anyway.”

“Except she doesn't have the threat of having her family disowning her. I wouldn't have ended up with you, dear.”

Amber decided to leave her Aunt and Uncle alone this may evolve into a snogging session and she rather not see that. She left The Three Broomsticks and went to go find her boyfriend again.

“Hey love,” he greeted.

Amber smiled at him as he took her hand. The couple walked back to the castle. Cormac walked her back to the Hufflepuff common room and kissed her briefly.

“You've definitely gotten better at kissing,” Cormac chuckled.

Amber giggled and crawled into the common room.

 

\----

 

It was now a month and a half later, Amber and Tim still haven't talked. Amber was in the library when Katie sat across from her.

“Hey Kat,” she greeted her friend.

The girl sighed in response.

“What's wrong?”

“Quidditch has been cancelled for the rest of year.”

Amber said. “That's another few weeks or so.”

“That's true but still. What's up with you?”

Amber told her everything that's happened in the past year.

“So, you're adopted?”

Amber nodded. The two girls continued talking.

\---

 

It was now a few days later, Amber went up to Tim after Charms.

“Tonks.”

“I'm an idiot, can you forgive me?” Amber asked, looking into his pale blue eyes.

Tim smiled and said. “Of course, you've been forgiven for about two months now ever since I opened my gift.”

Amber put her hands on her hips and asked. “And you let me suffer.”

He just smirked at her.

“You're not nice, Selwyn!” she exclaimed, in a joking tone.

Tim smiled and said. “If it was anyone I rather spend every waking minute with I'm glad it's you.”

“Me too.”

“So, how is it going with Cormac?”

Amber told him everything and he told her everything. Now that their friendship was back on track the year went on normally for the duo of third years.

It was now a few weeks later, it was now time for the end of the year feast. The  
people who had been petrified had been cured.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 712

It was now the time to board the train. The duo sat in their compartment alone until their respective significant others walked in and sat down next to them.

“So, Gryffindor wins the cup again. Dumbledore seems to favour his former house.”

“It's not like Snape doesn't do the same,” Cormac said.

Tim sighed and said. “I'm not in his favour usually. Though I'm in his house.”

“That's interesting.”

The quartet continued talking until they reached King’s Cross around 6pm. Cormac tugged Amber towards a couple that she assumed were his parents.

“Mum, dad. This is my girlfriend Amber Tonks.”

Amber smiled shyly at her boyfriend’s parents.

“It's nice to meet you, dear,” Mrs. McLaggen said with an air of pomposity.

She could see where Cormac got his attitude. She kind of felt awkward around them so she decided to go find her dad but Cormac pulled her into a kiss.

“I'd appreciate it if you'd stop snogging my daughter,” Elliot’s voice said, sternly.

Amber sighed in relief as she pulled away from her overzealous boyfriend. It was times like these that she was thankful that her dad was a bit over protective.

“Mr. Tonks, Cormac McLaggen. Your daughter’s boyfriend of five months.”

Elliot was still tense as he shook his hand.

“It seems like our children are enjoying spending time together, I'm Deborah McLaggen.”

“I'm Elliot Tonks,” he said.

The two of them parted ways with the McLaggen family.

“What do even you see in that boy?” Elliot asked, exasperatedly.

Amber replied. “I honestly don't know, he hasn't always been this annoyingly lecherous. He used to be sweet. I should break up with him.”

“Has he tried anything you're not ready for?”

Amber shook her head and Elliot sighed in relief.

\---

It was a couple weeks into summer, Amber was invited over to Janet’s house. She had taken the muggle bus. Seeing as she was raised by muggles, she had a muggle bus pass. She walked up to a brick house with some pink flamingos outside on the lawn. She knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a man with brown hair and blue eyes answered the door with a kind smile.

“Hello,” Amber smiled.

“Oh, you must be Amber. I'm Quinton Bradley, Janet’s husband.”

She smiled and said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Come in.”

Amber walked in. Quinton led her to the kitchen. She looked around she noticed a little girl around four playing with some toys.

“Your guest is here, honey.”

Janet turned around and greeted Amber warmly. As the greeting finished, there was a soft cry.

“That's the baby, she needs me,” Janet said, wiping her hands and walking towards her child’s room.

“Would you like a tour?”

Amber nodded. Quinton led her around their house.

“This is our daughter, Chloe,” he introduced the four-year-old to Amber.

The little girl smiled at her shyly as Janet walked down the stairs with their three month old.

“Someone wanted to meet you, Amber,” she said, showing her daughter to Amber.

Amber glanced over at the baby. She was really pretty. Janet put the baby down to sleep again and served dinner.

“So, you attend Hogwarts?” Quinton asked.

“Yes, I’ll be a fourth year and I'm a Hufflepuff.”

Quinton nodded and said. “I was a Ravenclaw, myself.”

The group continued talking as they ate dinner. After dinner, they ate some dessert.

“I should get home,” Amber said.

“Take the floo, it's much too late to take the bus.”

Amber nodded and did as she was told.

\---

It was now about a week later, Amber was over Cormac’s house. She felt totally awkward around this family when she shouldn't be. She felt much more comfortable with Tim’s mum and dad. That's the difference between the two pureblood families. She walked away from her boyfriend’s parents and Cormac dutifully followed her.

“What's wrong, love?”

“I can't take it anymore, I feel so awkward around your parents and family. Like they're judging me.”

“What are you going to do break up with me just because you feel awkward around my family?”

“Exactly but also because you’re trying to pressure me into something I'm not ready for.”

“We've been together for six months, don't you think it's time we go a little further.”

Amber exclaimed. “We're bloody fourteen, it's much too soon for that. If we were older it would be more acceptable!”

“You're just not ready for me! I’ll find someone who is!” Cormac exclaimed.

Amber stormed to her ex-boyfriend’s fireplace and flooed back to her house.

\---

It was a few days later, she was at home working on some homework. She still hasn't told anyone about her break up with Cormac. She finished the last sentence of her Charms essay and decided to go tell her dad about the break up.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey sweetie.”

“You know I lied to you about Cormac trying something on me that I wasn't ready for.”

Elliot’s green eyes darkened.

“I broke up with him a few days ago. That's not the only reason though. I felt like his family was judging me. I didn't like feeling that way.”

Elliot got up and hugged his daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 712

It was now the time to board the train. The duo sat in their compartment alone until their respective significant others walked in and sat down next to them.

“So, Gryffindor wins the cup again. Dumbledore seems to favour his former house.”

“It's not like Snape doesn't do the same,” Cormac said.

Tim sighed and said. “I'm not in his favour usually. Though I'm in his house.”

“That's interesting.”

The quartet continued talking until they reached King’s Cross around 6pm. Cormac tugged Amber towards a couple that she assumed were his parents.

“Mum, dad. This is my girlfriend Amber Tonks.”

Amber smiled shyly at her boyfriend’s parents.

“It's nice to meet you, dear,” Mrs. McLaggen said with an air of pomposity.

She could see where Cormac got his attitude. She kind of felt awkward around them so she decided to go find her dad but Cormac pulled her into a kiss.

“I'd appreciate it if you'd stop snogging my daughter,” Elliot’s voice said, sternly.

Amber sighed in relief as she pulled away from her overzealous boyfriend. It was times like these that she was thankful that her dad was a bit over protective.

“Mr. Tonks, Cormac McLaggen. Your daughter’s boyfriend of five months.”

Elliot was still tense as he shook his hand.

“It seems like our children are enjoying spending time together, I'm Deborah McLaggen.”

“I'm Elliot Tonks,” he said.

The two of them parted ways with the McLaggen family.

“What do even you see in that boy?” Elliot asked, exasperatedly.

Amber replied. “I honestly don't know, he hasn't always been this annoyingly lecherous. He used to be sweet. I should break up with him.”

“Has he tried anything you're not ready for?”

Amber shook her head and Elliot sighed in relief.

\---

It was a couple weeks into summer, Amber was invited over to Janet’s house. She had taken the muggle bus. Seeing as she was raised by muggles, she had a muggle bus pass. She walked up to a brick house with some pink flamingos outside on the lawn. She knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a man with brown hair and blue eyes answered the door with a kind smile.

“Hello,” Amber smiled.

“Oh, you must be Amber. I'm Quinton Bradley, Janet’s husband.”

She smiled and said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Come in.”

Amber walked in. Quinton led her to the kitchen. She looked around she noticed a little girl around four playing with some toys.

“Your guest is here, honey.”

Janet turned around and greeted Amber warmly. As the greeting finished, there was a soft cry.

“That's the baby, she needs me,” Janet said, wiping her hands and walking towards her child’s room.

“Would you like a tour?”

Amber nodded. Quinton led her around their house.

“This is our daughter, Chloe,” he introduced the four-year-old to Amber.

The little girl smiled at her shyly as Janet walked down the stairs with their three month old.

“Someone wanted to meet you, Amber,” she said, showing her daughter to Amber.

Amber glanced over at the baby. She was really pretty. Janet put the baby down to sleep again and served dinner.

“So, you attend Hogwarts?” Quinton asked.

“Yes, I’ll be a fourth year and I'm a Hufflepuff.”

Quinton nodded and said. “I was a Ravenclaw, myself.”

The group continued talking as they ate dinner. After dinner, they ate some dessert.

“I should get home,” Amber said.

“Take the floo, it's much too late to take the bus.”

Amber nodded and did as she was told.

\---

It was now about a week later, Amber was over Cormac’s house. She felt totally awkward around this family when she shouldn't be. She felt much more comfortable with Tim’s mum and dad. That's the difference between the two pureblood families. She walked away from her boyfriend’s parents and Cormac dutifully followed her.

“What's wrong, love?”

“I can't take it anymore, I feel so awkward around your parents and family. Like they're judging me.”

“What are you going to do break up with me just because you feel awkward around my family?”

“Exactly but also because you’re trying to pressure me into something I'm not ready for.”

“We've been together for six months, don't you think it's time we go a little further.”

Amber exclaimed. “We're bloody fourteen, it's much too soon for that. If we were older it would be more acceptable!”

“You're just not ready for me! I’ll find someone who is!” Cormac exclaimed.

Amber stormed to her ex-boyfriend’s fireplace and flooed back to her house.

\---

It was a few days later, she was at home working on some homework. She still hasn't told anyone about her break up with Cormac. She finished the last sentence of her Charms essay and decided to go tell her dad about the break up.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey sweetie.”

“You know I lied to you about Cormac trying something on me that I wasn't ready for.”

Elliot’s green eyes darkened.

“I broke up with him a few days ago. That's not the only reason though. I felt like his family was judging me. I didn't like feeling that way.”

Elliot got up and hugged his daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now right before the Hogsmeade weekend before Valentine's Day, Amber was walking out of Charms when a familiar dreadlocked boy walked up to her.

"Oh, hey Lee," she greeted.

He smiled at her and said. "Do you have a date to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"No, do you have any idea who's free?"

Lee smirked and said. "Well, that's why I'm here."

"I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, Lee."

The dreadlocked boy nodded and said. "I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"Okay."

The two of them went their separate ways.

It was now Saturday, Amber woke up and quickly changed since she got up a little late. It's a good thing she didn't need to impress the dreadlocked boy she's known since she was around eight. She walked out to the courtyard wrapping her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck tightly.

"Hey Amber!" Lee greeted, enthusiastically.

"Hey Lee."

The duo started walking towards Hogsmeade. Once there, they went to the Quidditch Supply shop. She bought Tim a birthday gift. After that they went to the pet shop so she could buy some food for Orpheus and a cat toy. Thirdly, they went to The Three Broomsticks to grab some butterbeer. They began talking. There was definitely a connection between them mainly their close relationship with a certain metamorphmagus. Lee definitely made Amber laugh with all the stories he told her about their pranks including the one they played on the Slytherin in her first year when he insulted her.

"I had a lot of fun today, Amber."

"Me too."

He walked her back to the Hufflepuff common room and gave her a hug.

It was a couple days later, Amber found Lee outside with the twins. She walked over to them.

"Your girlfriend is here, Lee," Fred smirked.

Lee looked over and smiled at Amber.

"Do you have a moment to talk?"

Lee nodded, got up and walked away with Amber.

"So, we definitely have a connection but I don't want this to be anything serious."

Lee smirked. "I didn't think it would be that easy for you to admit that you're obviously pining for your Slytherin best friend."

"Who told you I fancy Tim, which I don't," she denied.

"Dora has a different opinion, she said most of your letters sound like you're jealous about all the girls fawning over your best friend who you fancy."

Amber blushed.

"So, do you fancy him or not?"

"I do, I have since Christmas."

Lee nodded.

"So, do you mind if this isn't anything serious?"

Lee shook his head and said. "No, not at all."

Amber smiled at the dreadlocked boy. They continued walking around the grounds laughing and talking.

It was now the match for the Quidditch Cup. Amber was nervous for her friends. She walked out to the Quidditch Pitch she had talked Melissa into accompanying her. She only came out when Hufflepuff was playing. They reached the Quidditch Pitch and the match started. She intently watched the game and cheered whenever Gryffindor scored points.

The score was two hundred and thirty-twenty when the seekers Harry and Malfoy started diving after the snitch.

"Potter has caught the snitch, Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee exclaimed.

Amber grinned happily. After the game she went to go congratulate the team. She found Katie first and hugged her. She then found her boyfriend and they shared a chaste kiss.

"You're welcome to come to the celebration," Lee smiled at her.

Amber said. "Thanks for the offer, Lee but I need to go meet Tim."

Lee nodded and gave her another chaste kiss before she walked away.

"You know it's sad when your girlfriend ditches you for her best male friend," Fred remarked.

Lee shook his head and said. "It doesn't bother me actually. I know she fancies him."

"It doesn't bother you that your girlfriend fancies another bloke?"

"No, it doesn't. I've known her since she was little. She's like a mini version of Dora in a way so it's like kissing my god-sister. It was her idea that this wouldn't be too serious."

The twins nodded.

It was now the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. The duo were on their double 'date'. Amber with Lee and Tim with Katie.

"So, the only good Defence teacher we've had has resigned."

"Thanks to Snape," Lee said.

Katie said. "He did the right thing though, I don't think my family would want me to be taught by a werewolf."

They didn't know the whole story so Amber didn't say anything more. The quartet was walking out of the The Three Broomsticks.

"Tim?" Katie asked.

The brunette turned towards his friend.

"Let me talk to you alone for a second," she said.

Tim nodded. She led him away from Lee and Amber.

"So, what's up?"

"You're clearly smitten with our dear sweet Amber."

Tim sighed said. "You're not the only one to notice that, Katie, all the girls I've 'dated' noticed that I'm clearly smitten with my best friend."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I have so much to lose if she doesn't feel the same way, she's my best friend. She seems happy with Lee," he said, glancing at the couple in the distance.

Katie whispered. "That's what you think."

After the little chat they caught up with the other couple.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,014

 

 

It was now a week later and time to go home. The duo was in their usual compartment.

“Where's Lee?” Tim asked, glancing around for his best friend’s boyfriend.

“We broke up a few days ago actually.”

Tim sat next to her and asked. “Do I need to hurt him?”

“No, not all. I broke up with him. It wasn't anything serious.”

Tim sighed in relief. He happened to like Lee he didn't want to hurt the guy unless he had hurt his best friend. The two best friends continued talking until they reached King’s Cross. They said a long goodbye and went their separate ways.

\---

Her dad was in the midst of planning his wedding to Eliza. Amber was at the muggle book shop that Melissa’s dad owned. She got along really well with her dad since they were both readers. He had offered her a part time job during the summer this year and then she would have dinner over their house. She was at the cashier, currently.

“Did you find everything you need?” she asked the young girl on the other side of the counter.

“Yes, I have.”

She scanned the books. A blue cover caught her eye it read. ‘The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy’.

“That's a really good book, I've read it a couple of times. This one is a gift for a friend.”

Amber nodded and finished ringing her up. Once she finished, the girl left. She walked to the young adult section and found the book. She bought the book for herself.

It was later that night, she was reading in bed. She was really enjoying the book. She fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

\---

The next morning or rather afternoon Amber woke up to a knock on her bedroom door. She groaned. She hadn't realised it was afternoon until her clock flashed ‘12:30 pm’. She immediately jumped out of bed, walked to the door and pulled it open to face her best friend.

“Someone was up late last night,” he smirked, strolling into his best friend’s room.

“Tim, I'm still in my pajamas,” she said, covering up her pyjamas which consisted of a ‘Weird Sisters’ tee and some rather short shorts.

Though, if you ask Tim he didn't mind the view of his best friend’s long legs that seemed to go on forever.

“Out,” she instructed, waving him out.

He reluctantly left his best friend’s room. After Tim left her room, she quickly threw on some cut off jeans and another Weird Sisters tee. You can say she and Dora were just a little obsessed with the band seeing as they both had many Weird Sisters tees. She walked down the stairs to see Tim lounging on the couch flipping through the channels on the telly. Her stomach growled loudly and she went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She decided on a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich with her favourite jelly.

“Tim, you want anything to eat?” she asked.

“It depends, what are you offering?”

“A sandwich.”

There was no reply but he walked into the kitchen.

“So, is that a yes?”

Tim looked over and said. “You do remember that I'm highly allergic to peanuts, Ambie.”

She face palmed and said. “Oops, I'm stupid I almost made you sick.”

“You're not stupid, you're one of the smartest girls in our year,” Tim smiled, opening the fridge and taking out the ingredients for his sandwich.

Amber blushed deeply at her best friend’s comment. She finished making the sandwich, grabbed a soda and left the kitchen to sit on the couch. After a few minutes, Tim joined her with his sandwich and soda.

“I don't understand how you and my dad like that vile stuff!” Amber exclaimed, referring to Tim’s sandwich.

“Spam is delicious, you're crazy.”

Amber flipped through the channels on the telly. There was nothing interesting on.

“So, why were you up so late?” Tim asked as he gulped down his soda.

“I was reading a new book.”

Tim chuckled good-naturedly and said. “Only you'd stay up to read a book.”

“I don't appreciate the teasing Timothy Cai Selwyn,” Amber said, her light brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

“You're my nerd, Amberly Joyce Tonks,” he smiled, putting his arm around her.

She briefly leaned her head on his shoulder. She really liked having his strong arm around her she wouldn't mind if he would put both arms around her. The two friends continued eating.

“There's a piece of chocolate cake from my dad’s cake tasting. You want to share it?”

“As long it doesn't have peanuts, I'm up for it.”

“It's peanut free.”

Tim nodded. Amber reluctantly got up and grabbed the cake from the fridge, two forks, poured two glasses of milk, walked back to the living room and sat down next to her best friend. The duo ate the cake right up.

“That was delicious, well worth the cheat day to keep this rockin bod,” Tim chuckled, putting his arm back around Amber and leaning back on the couch pulling her closer.

Amber gladly leaned her head on his chest comfortably. This is the position they were found in by her dad and Eliza a few hours later.

“Hey dad,” she greeted, looking up from her best friend’s chest.

“Hey sweetie.”

“Hey Mr. Tonks,” Tim said, reluctantly taking his arm from around Amber and standing up.

Amber stood up next to him. They said their goodbyes and Tim left. Amber gathered the dishes that they had forgotten to wash and put them in the sink.

“So, how was your day?”

“More like afternoon, I regrettably didn't get up until 12:30pm, Tim woke me up and saw me in pyjamas. After I changed, I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tim made a spam sandwich. After we finished our respective sandwiches we shared the piece of cake from your cake tasting. After that we just watched the telly.”

Elliot nodded and asked. “How long have you fancied him?”

“Since last Christmas.”

Elliot nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:914

 

* * *

 

It was now time to board the train neither Amber or Tim received the honour of prefect that honour went to the raven-haired girl for Hufflepuff and Clive for Slytherin.

 

“I'm kind of glad that I didn't get prefect, it might be too much responsibility,” Amber said, sitting down in their usual compartment.

 

Tim nodded and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and they sat in their regular position for the rest of the journey. Once they arrived at Hogsmeade Station they caught their usual carriage. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they went to their respective tables. Then at the end of the feast, Dumbledore announced they would be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year. There was excited chatter as the students walked out of the Great Hall.

 

 

It was the next morning, Amber woke up and got dressed. She finished getting dressed and left the dorm and crawled out of the common room.

 

“Morning, Amber,” Tim smiled at her.

 

“Morning.”

 

He put his arm around her as they started walking to the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall, they went their separate ways. McGonagall passed out the timetables. They had Defence with the Ravenclaws.

 

 

It was the night of the arrival of the two other schools competing in the Triwizard Tournament, which just so happened to be the day before Halloween.

 

"Please, welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy," announced the Headmaster when the Feast ended.

 

The girls floated in and most of the guys, led by none other than Ron Weasley, were staring at their behinds. Then, Durmstrang also marched in. She made eye contact with Tim as a stocky sallow skinned guy sat next to him.

 

"Blimey, it's him!" she heard the youngest Weasley boy exclaim from across the Great Hall.

 

 

After the feast, Amber caught up with Tim

 

“Who is that?” she asked.

 

“Viktor Krum, the seeker on the Bulgarian National Team, apparently.”

 

Amber nodded after that brief interaction the two friends separated.

 

 

It was a couple days later, the two friends were in the Hospital Wing getting a refill for Tim’s epi pen. Although, he never used it. It had expired. Amber noticed Lee and the twins. She saw the twin redheads had identical long white beards. She couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Tim asked.

 

She gestured over to the red headed twins with the long white beards and Tim started laughing.

 

“What happened to them?” Amber asked Lee.

 

“Those two they tried to enter the Triwizard Tournament but Dumbledore put an age line on the Cup. So, that's why I'm here.”

 

Amber nodded.

 

“I'll see you later, Amber,” Tim said.

 

“Okay, bye Tim.”

 

The brunette left the hospital wing and Amber walked over to the three older boys.

 

“So, have you told Tim how you feel about him?”

 

Amber shook her head and said. “No, I haven't.”

 

“Are you going to tell him?”

 

Amber nodded.

 

 

It was now time for the picking of the champions, which was a week after the Halloween Feast.

 

"Mr. Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore exclaimed, after snatching the first piece of paper.

There was a round of applause as he stood up and walked towards the champion’s room.

 

"Miss Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore continued.

 

A petite blonde girl got up from the Ravenclaw table and joined Viktor in the back room.

 

Amber couldn't help but notice the Weasley twins and Lee staring at her. She couldn’t help but wonder.

 

What was so special about her?

 

"Mr. Cedric Diggory," the Headmaster said finally.

 

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. After he bid his goodbyes to his housemates, unexpectedly, another piece of paper bursted out of the Goblet of Fire.

 

"Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore exclaimed in a rather grave tone.

 

There was complete silence. Harry was barely fourteen, how could that have happened?

 

The first Hogsmeade weekend came and went a few weeks later. The two friends spent most of the trip together.

 

\---

 

It was now time for the first task which was apparently dragons, according to rumours, at least. Amber was in the stands with Tim.

 

“This is very dangerous,” Amber said.

 

“It is.”

 

First was Cedric who was facing a Swedish Short-Snout. Next was Fleur who was facing a Common Welsh Green. Next was Viktor and then Harry was facing a Hungarian Horntail. He used his Quidditch skills to retrieve the egg.

 

There was an announcement of the Yule Ball a few days later, and the rumours about who asked who started almost instantly.

 

 

The Hufflepuffs were learning to dance after the announcements. The class was held together with the Slytherins. She was stuck dancing with Clive. This couldn't end any quicker.

 

It was now after the dancing lesson Tim was back in the Slytherin dorm room. He's never gotten along with his two roommates for obvious reasons.

 

“Selwyn, your friend is really developing well if you know what I mean,” Clive said, lewdly.

 

Tim glared at him.

 

“Did you see her breasts?” his other roommate Luke asked.

 

Clive waved him off. “I'm more of an arse guy, I was tempted to touch it while we were dancing this afternoon. If she wasn't a mudblood, I'd be all over her.”

 

Tim finally blew up and shouted. “Don't dare talk about Amber like that! She's the sweetest and understanding girl I have ever met. She's much more than a pretty face.”

 

There was no response from his roommates. Tim decided to sleep in the common room.

 

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 912

It was a couple days later. Amber had been asked by a few guys to the Yule Ball but she had turned them down nicely. They were disappointed. Tim walked up to her after Charms.

"Hey Tim," she greeted, her best friend.

He grinned at her and asked bluntly. "Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?"

"I'm not going to the Yule Ball, actually."

He sighed sadly.

"My dad is getting married the same day, so I'm going home for Christmas."

"Okay."

"But I do need a date to my dad's wedding, you're the only one I can picture going with."

The grin reformed on Tim's face and he said. "I'd be honoured to be your date, Miss Tonks."

Amber grinned, hugged him, kissed his cheek and walked away leaving the boy in question in a drunken like stupor his hand resting on his lip gloss stained cheek.

A few weeks later, Amber and Tim were on their way back home for Christmas. They were in their compartment Tim had his arm around Amber as they were talking.

"You know my roommates were making lewd comments about you a few weeks ago," Tim said.

"They were?

"I defended you."

She smiled at him and snuggled closer to him. He could get used to this. They reached King's Cross and got off the train and reunited with their respective parents.

It was now time for Amber's dad wedding. She was getting ready in the bride's room with her future step mum and her maid of honour and two other bridesmaids when there was a knock on the door.

"Unless you're the groom, you can come in."

Amber walked to the door and pulled it open to face Tim.

"Bloody hell, Amber. You look beautiful!" he exclaimed grinning at her.

Amber blushed. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

It was Tim's turn to blush and it really clashed with his blue eyes. The wedding started. Amber walked down the aisle with one of Eliza's nephews, Donovan.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Amber glanced over at Tim smiling as Elliot and Eliza shared a kiss.

After the kiss, it was time for the reception. Amber was at the punch bowl when someone walked over.

"Hey Amber."

She looked over to see Donovan. She has to admit his Irish accent was attractive but Tim's Welsh accent was even more attractive. A few minutes later, she felt a hand rest on the small of her back.

"Hey Ambie," Tim said.

She turned and grinned at him. "Hi Tim."

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" He asked nervously.

Amber nodded. The two friends found a private spot on the balcony of the reception hall right under the moon.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Amber asked as she sat down on a bench.

Tim nodded and turned away from his best friend.

"What's wrong, Tim?" She asked worriedly. Tim was usually so talkative with he

"I've been trying to tell you this for the whole term, I always lost the nerve."

Amber asked. "What is that?"

Tim sat down next to her and took her hand. "I've fancied you for so long."

"I fancy you too."

Tim leaned in closer to Amber but when their lips were inches apart they were interrupted by a rather tipsy Ted.

"There you are, Ted," Andromeda said, tugging her husband away from their niece.

"So, where were we?" Tim asked grinning at her.

Amber pulled Tim closer. "Right about here."

Tim pressed his lips to Amber's lipgloss covered lips. After the kiss, the newly established couple sat in their regular position.

"I'll be staying at my Aunt and Uncle's until Hogwarts starts again since my dad will be on his honeymoon. If you want to see me."

Tim nodded. The wedding winded down.

"I'll see you later," Tim said, kissing Amber's forehead before they parted ways.

It was the next morning, Amber woke up in the spare room of her aunt and uncle's house. She looked at the clock and it read '9:30'. She threw the blankets off, put her slippers on and walked down the stairs.

"Morning, sweetie," Andromeda greeted.

"Morning," she smiled grabbing some tea and sitting down next to her aunt.

"Your uncle had a little too much fun at the wedding last night, but it was understandable since it's his brother's wedding."

Amber giggled. "I noticed when he interrupted the moment between Tim and me."

"What moment?"

Amber explained the moment and what happened after it.

"I always thought you'd two make a cute couple, much better than you and that git Cormac."

"He wasn't the best choice for my first boyfriend he was egotistical and very pompous. He was also very inappropriate."

Andromeda nodded.

"Although, not all Gryffindors are all bad. I briefly dated Lee, but that was nothing but a ruse to get me to admit I had feelings for Tim. Though, we do have a connection just because we're both super close to Dora."

A few minutes later, Orpheus sauntered down the stairs and started rubbing against his master's legs. Amber hopped up and poured him some food. He meowed in thanks and started eating. She sat back down at the table next to her aunt. Orpheus finished up his food, slunk over to his master and jumped on her lap. Amber began to stroke his calico fur as he purred contently.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 923

It was now time to board the train to go back to Hogwarts. She met up with Tim on the platform he greeted her with a chaste kiss.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since my dad's wedding," Amber answered.

The Selwyn parents nodded hesitantly or at least Mrs. Selwyn did.

"Do you have a problem with my niece being a halfblood?" Andromeda asked, pulling Amber close to her protectively.

"No, not at all," Jonathan said, smiling at the other woman reassuringly.

Andromeda released a relieved Amber from her grip. The train whistled and the duo boarded the train.

"I never knew that your Aunt Andromeda was that protective of you," Tim said as they sat down in their usual compartment.

"I didn't either, but I assume it's a one time thing. She's always liked you," Amber said, making herself comfortable next to her boyfriend.

"How could you not like me," Tim teased, puffing out his chest.

Amber giggled swatting him on the chest.

"Though, I can probably chalk it down to protectiveness on my mum's side too. She didn't look too happy that we're dating either."

Amber nodded. The couple sat in the compartment stealing a kiss every now and then.

"You know I've been thinking of trying to find my biological father," Amber said.

Tim nodded.

"Although, I'm sure if he knew about me he wouldn't want me either," Amber sighed.

Tim wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and best friend and said. "I'm sure that's not true, Ambie."

Amber smiled tearfully at her boyfriend and best friend as she snuggled impossibly closer to him

They reached Hogsmeade station and caught their usual carriage and once at Hogwarts they went to their respective tables.

The next morning, Amber woke up. She got up and did her usual routine. As she was getting dressed, Melissa woke up. She waited for the blond to get dressed, they walked out to the common room and crawled out.

"Morning love," Tim greeted, grinning at his girlfriend and then kissing her cheek.

Melissa crowed. "When did this happen?"

"At my dad's wedding," Amber smiled linking her hand with Tim's.

Melissa smirked cockily and said. "And you two said you would never date but I thought you'd be together by the this year."

"Well, that's why you're Trelawney's favourite student in our year," Amber said.

"Just like you're Professor Burbage's favourite," Tim smiled at his girlfriend.

Amber nodded and said. "You seem to be McGonagall's favourite although you're a Slytherin."

Before Tim could respond they reached the Great Hall. Tim walked Amber to the Hufflepuff Table and gave her a short but loving kiss before she sat down. McGonagall passed out the time tables like clockwork they had Charms with the Slytherins. She quickly finished her breakfast and left the Great Hall. Halfway toward Charms, Tim linked his hand with hers and they continued walking towards the Charms classroom. Once there, they sat down.

It was now Valentine's Day and Tim's sixteenth birthday. The couple was in Hogsmeade celebrating both occasions at Madame Puddifoot's. The decor was gaudy.

"Tonks?"

The brunette looked up to see the familiar brown-eyed boy from her house and the Hogwarts Champion.

"You must have a date, no one would come here voluntarily."

Amber chuckled and said. "Yes, I could say the same thing for you, Diggory."

"Yeah, I'm dating Cho Chang."

Amber nodded vaguely recalling the Asian Ravenclaw girl who was the only one standing in between her and the top Charms mark.

"Hey love," Tim said, putting down the two cups of tea and sitting across from Amber.

"I'll see you later, Tonks."

"Bye Diggory."

The brown-eyed boy walked away. The first date of the couple continued swimmingly.

"That was really sweet," Amber sighed.

Tim grinned. "I'm glad, Ambie."

The duo continued walking around Hogsmeade until it was time to go.

It was now time for the second task. Amber walked down to the Black Lake with Melissa until Tim joined them halfway to the lake.

"Who would be your most precious item?" Melissa asked.

Tim grinned. "Definitely, Amber."

"I'm sure you'd be mine as well," she smiled at her boyfriend.

Before Tim could respond they reached the Black Lake. Tim opted to sit with the Hufflepuffs. He didn't mind supporting the Hufflepuffs. Cedric went in first then Harry, then Viktor and then Fleur.

About twenty minutes later, Fleur appeared at the surface. Then Viktor appeared with a younger bushy haired brunette. Then Cedric appeared with Cho. Lastly, Harry appeared with Ron and a little blonde haired girl. Cedric and Harry were awarded first place.

Tim walked Amber back to the Hufflepuff common room and gave her a short but loving kiss before they went their separate ways.

It was a couple weeks later, Amber was at the Hufflepuff table when she received a letter from her dad.

_Dear Amber,_

_I hope the rest of your school year is going well. I have some news about your stepmum. She's expecting. You're going to be a big sister._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Amber grinned. She had always wanted a sibling despite not being biologically related to them. She finished her breakfast and went to go tell Tim the news.

"You're lucky, I've always wanted a sibling but it's like a curse that pureblood families only have one child," he complained dramatically.

She smirked. "How do you explain the Weasleys then?"

"I suppose they're an exception to the rule," he shrugged.

Amber nodded.

The three months went by.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 918

It was now time for the third task, Amber was sitting with Tim who had his arm around her and her head was on his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Tim asked pointing to a tall redhead.

Amber vaguely recognised him as the eldest Weasley, Bill. He was shamelessly flirting with the only female champion Fleur Delacour or rather he was under her Veela allure.

"Who do you think will win?" Tim asked.

"Cedric's in first place but that doesn't necessarily mean he'll win," Amber said.

Tim smirked. "That didn't exactly answer my question, love. Though that's a typical Hufflepuff answer."

Before Amber could respond the task started. Fleur and Viktor came out first. Everyone was on pins and needles.

Harry finally appeared and there was a round of cheers until they realised he was lying over Cedric's dead body. The next few minutes were all a blur.

It was time to go home, Amber and Tim were in their usual compartment.

"Were you close to Cedric?"

Amber replied. "We've had a few conversations being in the same house, that's all."

Tim nodded. The couple continued their journey home. They arrived at King's Cross at 6:00pm. Amber found her dad and stepmum who was now six months pregnant.

"So, what are you having?" she asked her stepmum.

Eliza smiled and said. "You'll have a baby sister in three months."

Amber grinned.

It was a few days later, Amber was at the cemetery visiting her mum.

**Cassandra Anwyn Tonks nèe Hawthorne**

**3/21/56 - 4/16/89**

**Beloved daughter, sister, wife, mother and best friend.**

**Age: 33**

"Hey mum, I'm sorry I haven't visited lately. Dad got remarried last Christmas and his new wife, Eliza is six months pregnant with a baby girl. I've always wanted a sibling. I know dad won't play favourites but it his biological child and I'm adopted. I have an amazing boyfriend named Tim, we've been dating since Christmas.

She continued talking to her mum.

 

\---

 

 

A few days later, she was over Tonks' apartment. This was her getaway from her stress filled house. She loved her dad and Eliza but she missed being around magic. Although, Dora wasn't the best at household spells like her mum was.

"I have a meeting in the morning, I should turn in."

"Meeting?"

Dora nodded and said. "It's the Order of the The Phoenix. You'd be able to join if you were of age."

"Where is it?"

"My great-aunt Walburga's house, 12 Grimmauld Place."

Amber nodded.

"You're welcome to come but you'll probably have to stay upstairs with the other 'kids' during the meeting knowing Molly. She doesn't even let the twins who are of age sit in on the meetings."

"Okay."

Dora went to bed.

 

\---

 

It was next morning, Dora and Amber apparated to Grimmauld Place. Though, it looked like a normal muggle street at least to Amber. Tonks tapped an uneven brick and the two other apartments sprung apart and another one appeared. The duo walked up to the door and Dora knocked.

"Hello, Dora," a stout red headed woman greeted.

"Hi Molly."

The woman's brown eyes wandered over to Amber suspiciously.

"This is my cousin Amber, she's on our side."

The redheaded woman nodded reluctantly and let the two girls in.

"Dora!" a man with scraggly black hair exclaimed happily.

The metamorphmagus smiled and said. "Hey Sirius."

Amber was startled was this the same Sirius who had broken out of Azkaban to kill Harry. At least that's what the rumours were in her fourth year. She almost shrank into Dora's side despite being almost as tall as Dora.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Amber Tonks," she replied to the question.

The older man asked confused. "Are you Dora's sister?"

"No, I'm her cousin. My dad is her uncle," she answered, not going into her life story.

Sirius nodded.

"Amber, dear. The meeting is just about to start I suggest you go upstairs with the other children."

She reluctantly agreed. It was a good thing she brought a book to read, she'd probably need it. She didn't really interact with any of the other 'children' at Hogwarts seeing as she was either younger than them in the case of the twins or older than them in the case of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were all Gryffindors as well and she was the lone Hufflepuff. She walked up to the room and opened the door.

"Who are you?" the youngest male redhead asked.

"I'm Amber Tonks."

The twins greeted her. "Nice to see you again."

She smiled relaxing. "Hey guys."

"How do you three know each other?" the other occupants asked confused.

"I briefly dated Lee last year. It ended on good terms though, I hope you two know that," she said glancing at the twins, figuring they were protective of their best friend.

"Yeah, we know they whole story. You're lucky that we like you. If it was anyone else who did this to Lee we would've pranked you to oblivion."

"That's good to know," Amber said, making her way towards a free spot.

The twins nodded.

"How did you do your OWLs ?" the younger bushy haired girl asked her.

Amber shrugged. She hadn't gotten her O.W.L results yet. After about an hour Molly came up to get them. They walked down the stairs. Amber recognised most of the people sitting at the table as she sat down next to Dora. Molly served them dinner. After a quick cup of tea, the group dispersed.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Dora dropped Amber back off at her dad's house. The only one home was a seven month pregnant Eliza since her dad was at work.

"Hi mum," Amber greeted.

Eliza turned and glared at her. Dora said goodbye to her cousin and left.

"I'm not your mum, don't ever call me that again!" she shouted.

Amber was shocked. She's always referred to Eliza as her step-mum.

"You know your dad will love his biological daughter more than his adopted daughter especially when that adopted daughter is nothing but a freak," she said, resting her hand on her bulging stomach.

Tears prickled the back of Amber's eyes as she said. "That's not true, my dad would never pick favourites."

"Oh, you're naive my dear," Eliza said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Amber couldn't take more of this so she took some floo powder and tearfully flooed to her best friend/boyfriend's house.

"Oh, hi Amber," Mrs. Selwyn greeted her son's best friend and girlfriend warmly.

She controlled her emotions. "Is Tim home?"

"Yes, he's up in his room."

Amber nodded, walked up to her best friend and boyfriend's room and walked in.

"Hey love," Tim grinned at her looking up at from his Quidditch magazine.

She looked up at her boyfriend and broke down. Tim pulled his girlfriend toward his bed and into his arms.

"What's wrong, annwyl?" Tim asked, drying his best friend and girlfriend's tears.

Sobs wracked her body. "Dora dropped me off at my dad's after my weekend with her. The only person home was my stepmum since my dad was at work. I called her mum like I usually do and she just glared at me. After Dora left, she started to scold me saying she's not my mum. She had the gall to suggest that my dad will love his biological daughter more than me since I'm nothing more than a freak."

Tim tensed and said firmly. "You're not a freak. I know your dad wouldn't do that. You're definitely the apple of his eye."

Amber smiled at him. The couple laid on his bed for the rest of the day.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Selwyn called.

The couple got up from his bed, walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. After dinner, they had some dessert.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs Sel- er I mean Rebecca. I should get home."

Tim jumped up. "You can stay here, love."

"I'll be fine, Timmy, but I'll come over after work tomorrow. Does that make you feel better?"

Tim nodded and gave her a short but loving kiss before she flooed home.

"Hey sweetie," her dad greeted when she appeared in the fire.

She smiled and said. "Hey dad."

"I suppose you already ate wherever you were, I'm going to guess you were at Tim's."

"Yeah, I did eat when I was at Tim's."

Elliot nodded. She noticed how tired and stressed her dad looked.

"Can I share something with you?"

"Sure, dad."

Elliot sighed and said. "I'm really worried if I'll be a good father to this little girl."

"You raised me well, but maybe that's because I wasn't biologically yours."

"No, sweetie. You might as well be my biological daughter. Who told you that?"

Amber shook her head she didn't want to get into it tonight. After a few more minutes of talking she went upstairs to bed.

 

\---

 

The next morning, she woke up at half eight. She stretched and got out of bed. She went to go change into her clothes and then walked downstairs.

"Morning dad," she said kissing her dad's cheek.

"Morning sweetie."

Eliza glared at the father and daughter but only Amber saw it. She sat down and ate some breakfast. After that she kissed her dad goodbye and took the bus to work.

"Morning, Amber," Mr. Manning greeted.

She smiled. "Morning, Mr. Mann- er I mean Earl."

He insisted on her calling him Earl despite her protests. She began working. It was now lunch time she went to the sandwich shop right next to the bookstore. She ordered her usual and ate it leisurely. She took one last sip of her soda, threw it away and left. She went back to the bookstore. At five o'clock, she popped over to Tim's.

"Hey Mrs. Sel- er I mean Rebecca," Amber greeted her best friend's/boyfriend's mother warmly.

"Hi sweetie, Tim and Jonathan should be back any minute."

Amber nodded.

"You want some tea?" Rebecca asked.

Amber nodded as she sat down. Rebecca sat down next to her son's best friend and girlfriend and they began talking.

"We're home!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Tim instantly noticed his girlfriend sitting next to his mum and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Timmy," she grinned, her brown eyes sparkling.

He smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it went fine last night. I had a good talk with my dad when I got home."

"That's good."

The Selwyn parents looked confused.

"I had a fight with my step-mum," Amber sighed sadly.

The Selwyn parents listened to her intently. To say they were upset was an understatement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 706

It was now time to board the train. The couple met up and Tim greeted her with a short but passionate kiss. They sat in their usual compartment cuddling closely together. They rode to Hogsmeade and caught their usual carriage where Katie was sitting.

“Hey Kat,” Amber greeted her friend.

“Hey Amber, how was your summer?”

She sighed and said. “Dramatic.”

Katie nodded as Amber explained. Once at Hogwarts they went to their respective tables. Per usual they had a new Defense teacher this time it was Dolores Umbridge.

\---

It was about a week into school, when Amber received a letter from her dad.

Dear Amber,

You have a baby sister. Her name is Sapphire Rose Tonks. She was born at 3:00pm on September sixth. She's beautiful. 

Now for the bad news or rather you already knew that I asked Eliza to move out. I also served her with divorce papers. Merlin, I really wanted this to work but if she can't accept my family she's not worthy.

Love,

Dad

P.S. I have enclosed a picture of your sister.

 

Amber took out the picture. It was lucky that her new sister looks more like her dad with tufts of sandy brown hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. After breakfast, she ran to find her boyfriend.

“Hey love, someone’s excited,” Tim grinned.

She handed him the picture of her baby sister.

“At least she looks more like your dad than Eliza.”

Amber chuckled.

 

\---

It was now time for the first Defense lesson which thankfully she shared with the Slytherins.

"Hey love," Tim greeted, kissing her cheek.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't show affection in my classroom," Umbridge said.

Tim took his seat next to Amber. The rest of the class filed in. Umbridge made her nervous to the core. 

 

"I suppose she's just jealous that no one would want to snog her senseless with her toad face," Tim whispered to Amber as they walked out of the classroom.

 

Amber giggled at her boyfriend's assumption.

 

"Speaking of snogging senseless, you want to have a snogging session before we go our separate ways?" Tim asked impishly, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

Amber just tugged her boyfriend towards an empty alcove. The two of them began snogging passionately. After a short snogging session they went their separate ways.

\---

It was now time for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Amber had heard rumours about Harry having a meeting at the Hog’s Head. She figured whatever the meeting is, it would be mostly Gryffindors so they would be suspicious of Tim. Though, she didn't really care. She walked in the pub holding Tim’s hand.

“Are you sure, they would want me here?” Tim asked.

Amber nodded and said. “If they want me, they have to take you too.”

Tim smiled at his beloved girlfriend.

"Uhm, hi, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, nervously.

 

"I've defeated the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I can cast a corporeal patronus and I won the tournament and I duelled Voldemort."

 

Many people noticeably flinched.

 

"We were going need to keep this a secret, sign this list," Hermione said.

 

Fred was the first to sign it, others soon followed. The meeting broke up. 

\---

They met in the Room of Requirement four days later.

"What shall we call ourselves?" Harry asked.

"The Defence Association? The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?" Cho suggested.

 

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Ginny said.

 

Harry nodded. The first meeting was over. Amber and Tim were walking out of the Room of Requirement when they overheard a conversation between Ron, Harry and Hermione.

“Are you sure we should trust a Slytherin in Dumbledore’s Army?” Ron asked.

The couple tensed. They knew this was coming.

“He doesn't seem anything like Malfoy or anyone that we know in Slytherin.”

A new voice said. “He's nothing like those Slytherins, he defended me from Draco in my first year.”

Tim was shocked that Neville still remembered that but he was humbled that he did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 891

The couple was on their way home for the holidays. They were cuddling in their usual compartment.

“I can't believe that we've been together for almost a year.”

Amber smiled at him and said. “Me too.”

“Would it be too soon to talk about taking the next step?” Tim asked.

“As in, making love?”

Tim nodded.

“So, you want a piece of this,” Amber teased.

Tim smirked and said. “I suppose you want piece of me too.” his bicep flexing unintentionally.

Amber had become obsessed with her boyfriend’s arms lately.

“Are you ready for that step?” Tim asked.

Amber nodded. They continued chatting until they reached King’s Cross and found their respective parents. Amber found her dad pushing a three month old cooing in her pram. Her dad looked exhausted.

“Hey dad,” she greeted her dad giving him a hug.

“Hey sweetie.”

Amber finished greeting her dad.

“This is your sister, Sapphire,” Elliot said, picking up his infant daughter and handing her to Amber.

She looked down at her baby sister. She was perfect. Her brown hair was growing and her green eyes were looking curiously up at her. She was in love with her sister. She put her down in her pram. Amber said a quick goodbye to Tim.

\---

It was a few days later, Sapphire was getting baptised.

“Hey Amber,” Donovan greeted.

She turned and smiled at the boy. She had nothing against him it was his aunt that she had a problem with.

“Sapphire is beautiful, isn't she?”

Amber nodded.

“It's good that she looks more like your dad than my aunt.”

Before Amber could respond an arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

“Hey, am I interrupting anything?” Tim asked a hint of jealously in his voice.

Amber shook her head and replied. “Timmy, there's nothing to worry about.”

Before Tim could reply the baptism started.

 

It was a few days later, Amber had to work. She was also babysitting her sister. Talk about stressful. She was currently on her lunch break feeding her sister.

“You're much too young to have a baby,” a judgemental voice said.

Amber looked up to see an older lady.

“You're what, fifteen?”

Amber glared at her and said. “She's my sister for your information and I'm sixteen.”

“She doesn't look like your sister.”

Amber continued glaring at her tears prickling the back of her eyes. The woman walked away. Amber left the usual lunch spot. She sat down on the nearest bench to get a hold of herself.

“Some people can be so judgemental,” Amber sighed, taking her sister out of her pram to finish feeding her.

The three month old cooed as she sucked on the bottle. Amber watched her sister eat.

“What a beautiful baby,” a voice said.

Amber looked up to see a woman who looked about her dad's age.

“How old is she?”

“She's three months, just so you know she's my little sister.”

The woman nodded and said. “What's her name?”

“Sapphire and I'm Amber.”

The woman smiled and said. “Your parents must have a thing for gemstones. I'm Jane.”

Amber nodded.

“I have a daughter who is a year and a half. Her name is Polly,” she said.

The two women continued chatting and parted ways. She really enjoyed the older woman.

 

It was now time to board the train. Amber met up with Tim who greeted with a passionate kiss. The couple boarded the train. They sat in their usual compartment.

“So, when do you want to make love for the first time?” Tim asked his beloved.

Amber thought for a second and said. “Maybe around my birthday in August.”

“I was hoping you'd say sooner,” Tim groaned.

She giggled at her boyfriend’s disappointment as she gave him a kiss. He deepened the kiss as his hands tangled in her hair. They had a passionate snogging session until the sweet trolley arrived.

 

\---

 

It was now time for the group to try and learn Patronuses.

"Expecto Patronum!" The group yelled.

 

Not everyone got it at first. Harry's was a stag. Hermione's was an otter.

 

"Your turn, guys," Harry said, walking over to Amber and Tim.

Tim casted the charm and his Patronus was an adorable fennec fox. He didn't look happy about it but Amber couldn't stop laughing as she casted her charm it turned out to be a lemur.

After the meeting the couple was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“I can't believe my big strong boyfriend has a Patronus of an adorable fennec fox,” Amber chuckled.

“I can show you how adorable I can be,” Tim smirked flirtatiously.

Amber glanced around for an abandoned classroom and tugged her boyfriend towards it. They began a snogging session. Tim inched his hand up his girlfriend’s shirt until it landed on her bra clad breast.

“I thought you were more of a leg guy, Tim,” she cooed.

That was the truth he couldn't keep his eyes off her legs ninety percent of the time. If he was bored during class he'd always rest his hand on her upper thigh dangerously close to the hem of her skirt. That would lead to a snogging session if they didn't have class after that.

The couple finished snogging and continued walking towards the Hufflepuff common room. Once at the Hufflepuff common room, Tim kissed her goodbye.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 844

It was a few days later, Tim was still upset with his mum for not telling him about the arranged marriage. This is the longest he's ever been mad at his mum. It was his first supervised date with his future wife.

“Do you remember Ruth?”

He turned to see a ginger haired girl. She was definitely pretty but he was partial to his bookish brunette of a girlfriend.

“It's nice to see you again, Tim.”

He huffed and said. “It's nice to see you again too.”

They awkwardly chatted. He definitely felt like he was cheating on his beloved. 

“I think that was a success,” his grandfather said after the date.

“Whatever you say, grandpa.”

\---

A few days later Tim flooed to Amber’s. He caught her playing with Sapphire. Merlin, she was amazing with her sister.

“Im,” the ten month cooed at her older sister’s boyfriend.

Amber looked up at her boyfriend and smiled at him.

“Hey love, can we talk?” he asked.

Amber nodded, picked her sister/goddaughter up and put her back in her crib. She walked back to the living room to see her boyfriend pacing.

“What's wrong?” she questioned worriedly.

He walked over to her, took her hand and led her to the couch.

“You're scaring me, Timmy,” she said.

“After you left, my grandpa informed me that he doesn't think you're good enough for me since you're a muggleborn.”

“I shouldn't be surprised, I felt awkward around him.”

Tim nodded.

“Is that it?”

“I wish it was but it was just the start of it. I was informed that I'm arranged to marry a childhood friend of mine that I barely remember.”

Amber tensed, crossed her arms and said. “I refuse to be the other woman, Tim. I thought I was the only one in your life.”

“If it's anyone who's the other woman it's Ruth, it was awkward when we chatted. She was pretty if you're into redheads but you know I'm partial to bookish brunettes.”

“Timothy, this isn't something to joke about.”

He continued. “Ruth is not the one who I've loved since I was fourteen, she's not the one I've been planning on losing my virginity to the last six months. She's not the girl who I'm currently picturing naked.”

Amber blushed at the last comment. Tim smiled at her and kissed her. She gradually gave in and they had a short snogging session and Tim left.

\---

It was time for his second supervised date with Ruth. They were talking again.

“You know I have a girlfriend who I love very much.”

Ruth nodded and said. “I shouldn't be surprised that a handsome boy like you is taken.”

“You think I'm handsome?”

Ruth chuckled and said. “Yes, but don't let it go to your head. You're not my type.”

“You're not my type either but that doesn't matter we’re arranged to marry each other.”

“I don't think our grandfathers actually signed a contract. They planned on setting up their children but since they were both girls it didn't work out. So, they decided to move on to their grandchildren.”

“So, if I was a girl we would be out of this ‘contract’.”

Before Ruth could respond the date was over. Tim was in his room trying to think of ways to get out of this when his dad walked in.

“Hey son.”

“Hey dad.”

“Still mad at your mum?”

Tim nodded.

“Did I ever tell you that your mum was also subjected to a marriage contract?”

Tim shook his head and said. “Were you the one who she was arranged to marry?”

“No, she was arranged to marry a Welsh pureblood named Mordred Price. We were at Hogwarts together but we were in different social circles so we didn't officially meet until we finished school. We fell deeply in love. She told me that she was arranged to marry Mordred but she didn't want to. So we ran away and eloped in early 1978. You were conceived quickly. You were born in February 1979. Your grandfather was livid but your mum didn't really care. She wasn't going to leave me or you.”

Tim nodded. A few minutes later his mum walked in.

“Did you tell him our story, John?”

Tim’s dad nodded.

“Sweetie, I know you're still upset. I tried to get you out of the contract but your grandfather is stubborn.”

“Is this why you don't like Amber?”

Rebecca sighed and said. “It’s not that I don't like her, I just knew you were bound to fall for her eventually. I wanted to protect you two from the heartbreak.” 

Tim nodded and said. “Would you have done this if I was dating any of my other girlfriends?”

“No, I wouldn't. I knew that you and Amber would be in it for the long run.”

Tim nodded.

“Have you told Amber about this little setback?”

Tim nodded and said. “Yes, she's obviously not happy with being the other woman. Although, it's Ruth who is technically the other woman and not her.”

 

His parents nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 958

It was now time to board the train back home. The couple sat in their usual compartment stealing a kiss every now and then. They arrived at King’s Cross. Tim saw an all too familiar person with his parents. It was his maternal grandfather Aeron Pritchard, the one who had bought him the watch in his first year which he hasn't worn for years. He quickly said goodbye to Amber who was confused.

  
“Hello, Gramps,” he greeted him.

“Hello Timothy,” he greeted stiffly.

He couldn't see where his mum got her warm and friendly personality when his grandfather was like this. Possibly from his maternal grandmother who died about a decade before he was born.

\---

It was a week later, Amber couldn't help but wonder why her boyfriend was acting that way. Usually it took them ages to say goodbye with a few short passionate kisses. While this time he just gave her a quick kiss. Did she do something wrong? Was he having second thoughts about their relationship? She knew she would be devastated if he was. She was getting advice from Melissa.

“You know that boy is head over heels for you, right?”

“I know, but you weren't there when we said goodbye.”

Melissa smiled at her. “I suppose I wasn't but you two have been really serious lately.”

“Yeah, we have. We've talking about making love for the first time. Maybe that will change though.”

\---

It was two weeks later, Tim was having Amber withdrawals and not to mention snogging withdrawals. He flooed to her house.

“Hey Tim,” Elliot greeted his daughter’s long-term boyfriend.

He smiled and said. “Hey Mr. Tonks, is Amber home?”

“Yes, she is.”

Tim nodded and walked towards Amber’s room but instead he heard Amber talking to her sister. He doubted the nine month old understood her sister’s relationship drama but none the less it was cute.

“Tim?” she asked.

The brunette looked up at his beloved girlfriend and grinned.

“How much did you hear?”

He walked over to her. “Most of it.”

Amber nodded.

“I've been having Amber withdrawals, lately,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned her head on his chest. “Tim withdrawals were strong.”

“Not to mention, I've been wanting to snog you desperately.”

Amber smirked and said. “If you can catch me, you can snog me to your heart’s content.”

Tim nodded as she ran off towards her room. Merlin, what'd he do for a kiss from his precious Ambie. He chased after her and he caught her in front of her bed.

“Come and get me, big boy,” she cooed, seductively.

He pounced on her like a lion. She fell on to her bed with him on top of her.

“Someone’s eager,” she giggled, stroking his perpetually unshaven cheek.

Tim glanced down at his girlfriend’s short clad legs. Merlin, this was driving him crazy. The couple just lost in each other as they began snogging passionately.

“That was fun,” Amber grinned resting her head back on Tim’s chest.

Tim nodded and began twirling her hair around his finger.

“Can you believe we start our seventh year so soon?” Amber asked.

Tim shook his head and said. “No, we've been best friends since we were eleven and now we've been dating for a year and a half.”

Amber nodded.

“It's about time, I tell you why I've been distant with you.”

Amber nodded again.

“My grandfather is visiting for the summer.”

Amber said. “Okay.”

“I can't promise that it won't be awkward when you come over to meet him.”

Amber nodded and said. “We can have a safe word.”

“Like what?”

Amber thought for a moment and whispered it in his ear.

\---

It was a few nights later, Amber was finishing getting ready for her dinner with Tim, his parents and his grandfather.

“You look nice,” Elliot complimented.

“Thanks dad.”

“Aren't you just going over to his house for dinner like you've done multiple times, why are you so dressed up?”

“He wants me to meet his grandfather who is a prestigious Welsh pureblood,” Amber said.

Elliot nodded. Amber finished getting dressed and left.

“Love, you look beautiful,” Tim complimented, kissing her cheek.

Amber grinned at him as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

“Gramps, this is my girlfriend Amber Tonks,” Tim grinned.

“It's nice to meet you, Mr. Pritchard,” she said.

He nodded distantly. The group started eating. About twenty minutes into the meal, Amber began feeling awkward around Tim’s grandfather. Tim kept looking over at her.

“That was a great dinner, Mrs. Sel- er- I mean Rebecca.”

“Thank you.”

She stayed another hour and left.

“How serious are you with that girl?” his grandfather asked.

“We’ve been dating a year and a half, and she has a name,” Tim snapped.

His grandfather frowned and said. “I don't think she's good enough for you since she's a muggleborn.”

“She's the best one for me. I love her so much.”

“No, you don't. Just wait until you reunite with your childhood friend Ruth Bevens. You're arranged to marry her not this muggleborn.”

“What! I’m arranged to marry someone I barely remember when I'm pathetically in love with my girlfriend. That's bloody unfair!”

“Don't use that language with me young man!”

Tim glared at his grandfather and then his mum asking for help.

“I'm sorry.”

“You bloody knew about this, mum!” he exclaimed.

His mum nodded silently. This explained everything why she didn't necessarily approve of his relationship with Amber. He stomped up to his room and threw himself on his bed. He glanced at one of the pictures of him and Amber. It was from her dad’s wedding. Merlin, she looked gorgeous that night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,021

It was a few days later, Tim was over Amber’s helping her babysit Sapphire. He couldn't help but get lost in watching her interact with her baby sister.

 

“So, it's kind of fun being the other woman,” Amber giggled.

 

Tim smirked at her and said. “You won't be the other woman for too long now, I'm going to tell my grandpa I don't want to marry Ruth.”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“Normally, no but he didn't actually sign a contract.”

 

Amber nodded. Tim explained his parent’s story.

 

“It was similar to my Aunt Andromeda.”

 

Tim nodded and said. “It's better than my other idea of pretending Sapphire is our daughter instead of your sister.”

 

“But we're still virgins.”

 

Tim smirked, rested his hand on her upper thigh and said. “They don't know that.”

 

“Not in front of my baby sister,” she said slapping his hand away.

 

He chuckled.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, Tim and his family were having breakfast.

 

“I'm not going to marry Ruth, I'm madly in love with Amber Joyce Tonks. You can't stop me I'm of age!”

 

“You'll mess up the pureblood line with her muggle blood!”

Tim glared at his grandfather and said. “She's not going to mess anything up!”

 

“Control your son, Rebecca.”

 

His mum glared at her father and said. “Timothy is right, Amber is great for him and they love each other very much.”

 

“Love doesn't matter, you have to marry Ruth.”

 

“I'm not going to. You didn't even sign a contract so I'm not obligated to marry her.”

 

\---

 

It was a few days after that scene, Tim received his Hogwarts letter and he had received the honour of Head Boy which he wasn't expecting. He was congratulated by his parents immediately. After that he apparated straight to Amber’s room.

 

“Hey Tim,” she greeted looking up from her book smiling at her boyfriend.

 

He grinned back at her and said. “You're looking at the Head Boy.”

 

“You're kidding.”

 

“No, I'm not. Here's the badge to prove it,” he said handing her the badge and sitting down next to her on the bed.

 

Amber grinned.

 

“What do you say we celebrate?” he asked resting his hand on her upper thigh smirking flirtatiously.

 

“Somebody’s feeling frisky,” Amber cooed.

 

Tim gave her a kiss. The kiss soon evolved into heavy petting and shirts strewn on the floor. Amber rested her hand on Tim’s belt buckle.

 

“Go ahead, love,” he said.

 

She clumsily undid her boyfriend’s belt buckle and eased his trousers down his hips.

 

“See something you like,” Tim smirked at her as he undid her trousers and threw them on the floor next to his.

 

The young couple continued making love for the first time although it was clumsy. After they finished the couple was cuddling.

 

“Did I hurt you in any way?” Tim asked tenderly.

 

Amber looked up at her boyfriend and said. “Maybe a little but that's just because it was our first time. It will hurt less when we get used to it.”

 

“Can that be anytime soon?” Tim smirked.

 

Amber smirked at him and said. “Maybe Christmas or so.”

 

“You're cruel, love. That's another four months of not making love. Though, I suppose I might be too busy with my Head Boy duties to think about it.”

 

“You better not do anything with the Head Girl either.”

 

Tim said. “Fat chance, I only have eyes for you.”

 

Amber grinned.

 

\---

 

 

It was a couple days later, Elliot had invited over a couple that he met at a group. There was a knock on the door.

 

“Amber, sweetie can you get that?”

 

She nodded and opened to face a vaguely familiar woman and a very tall man with a little girl who looked about a year older than Sapphire.

 

“Come in,” she said.

 

They walked in.

 

“Sweetie, this is Douglas Adams, his wife Jane and their daughter Polly.”

 

Amber smiled. “It's nice to meet you Mr. Adams and Jane it's nice to see you again.”

 

The two men looked confused but Jane clarified. “I ran into her almost a year ago, she was really upset when we first met.”

 

Elliot glanced at his daughter and asked worriedly. “Why were you upset, sweetie?”

 

“I just had a run in with a very judgmental older woman who thought Sapphire was my daughter. I told her she was was my sister and she had the nerve to say she didn't look like my sister.”

 

“Sissy!” the almost one-year-old exclaimed happily.

 

Elliot and Amber turned towards the little brunette girl and Elliot smiled. “That's right, Amber’s your sister.”

 

The one-year-old reached out for Amber to pick her up. She hitched the little girl to her hip.

 

“Come sit down,” Elliot gestured towards the table.

 

The couple sat down with their daughter.

 

“So, how old are you Amber?”

 

“I just turned seventeen, a week ago.”

 

Jane nodded and asked. “So, you're in your last year of secondary school?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“What do you think you're going to study in uni?”

 

Amber answered. “I'm partial to English, I enjoy writing although the only people who have read my writing are my boyfriend and my dad.”

 

“So, you're a writer too?” Douglas asked.

 

“Yes, I am. I tend to write fantasy and romance. My boyfriend teases me about it.”

 

Douglas nodded. “I'm more a of sci-fi guy myself.”

 

“I know I've read one of your books.”

 

Douglas nodded. “I could sign it for you, if you want.”

 

Amber nodded, put down her sister, went up to her room, grabbed the book and brought it down for him to autograph. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Adams.”

 

“Call me Doug.”

 

Amber nodded. Elliott served the food and the group began eating. Amber and Douglas were saddled with the task of feeding their sister and daughter respectively. After they finished eating, the two toddlers fell asleep. Amber took Sapphire up to her crib.

 

“It's getting late, we should get going,” Jane said. 

 

Elliott nodded.

 

“Amber, if you ever want to talk writing. You're welcome to come to my house in London,” Douglas offered.

 

“Thanks for the offer, Mr. Ad- er I mean Doug.”

 

The couple left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 955

It was now time to board the train, Tim and Amber boarded the train. Once on the train, Tim kissed her goodbye to go give the instructions to the prefects. She sat in their usual compartment and read. She was alone for the rest of the journey. She sat with Melissa on the way to Hogwarts.

 

“Hey where's Tim, did you break up?”

 

“Far from it, he's Head Boy this year.”

 

Melissa nodded as the carriage jerked to a start. It was a bumpy ride to Hogwarts. The two girls sat at the Hufflepuff table but Amber would catch herself staring at the Slytherin table.

 

“So, did you and Tim make love for the first time over the summer?” Melissa smirked.

 

Amber blushed at the mention of her first sexual encounter with her long-time boyfriend.

 

\---

 

It was now the first Hogsmeade weekend. Amber finally had time to hang out with Tim. The boy in question had his arm around her as they were walking towards Honeydukes. Suddenly, something caught Amber’s eye. It was Katie up in the air being jerked back and forth.

 

“Something wrong, love?” Tim asked.

 

She gestured towards Katie and his eyes widened.

 

“I wonder what caused that.”

 

Tim shrugged. The couple continued towards The Three Broomsticks to meet Dora. They reached the pub and waited.

 

“You want to snog while we wait?” Tim smirked.

 

Amber smirked and pulled her boyfriend towards her and they began snogging.

 

“Oi, that's something I wouldn't like to see,” Dora chuckled.

 

The couple pulled apart. Amber immediately noticed Dora’s hair was a sandy brown colour instead of her usual vibrant bubblegum pink.

 

“You like my hair?”

 

“Why isn't it pink like usual?”

 

Dora sat down and said. “I'm in love.”

 

“With who?”

 

Dora grinned. “Remus Lupin.”

 

“He's quite a bit older than you isn't he?”

 

“Thirteen years to be exact.”

 

Amber frowned. “That's quite a bit of an age difference."

 

"That's exactly what my mum said. But I don't care about what you say."

 

Amber shrugged.

 

 

\---

 

It was a few weeks later, Amber walked in the Prefect’s bathroom cautiously.

 

“Hey love,” Tim greeted, walking up to her shirtless.

 

She immediately flushed looking at her boyfriend’s toned chest. Tim smirked at her.

 

“Is it okay for me to be here?” Amber asked.

 

Tim nodded. “Of course, I've seen a few of the perfects doing a few questionable things with their respective significant others.”

 

“Is this your way of trying to get in my knickers again before Christmas?” Amber smirked.

 

“I wasn't thinking of that at all, love.”

 

Amber undressed and Tim led her to the bath.

 

“It's a bit cold,” Amber shivered slightly.

 

Tim took that excuse to wrap his arms around his beloved girlfriend. She leaned her head on his bare chest.

 

“I love you so much,” Tim sighed.

 

Amber smiled “I love you too.”

 

The couple just sat in each other’s arms until they were all pruny. They got out of the bath and dressed in their pajamas.

 

“How do you sleep shirtless, it's freezing,” Amber said, eyeing his bare chest.

 

Tim smirked. “It will be a lot warmer if you sleep with me tonight.”

 

“Are you sure I can sleep with you tonight?”

 

Tim nodded. The couple left the Prefect’s bathroom and walked towards Tim’s room.

 

“Wow, this is huge!” Amber exclaimed.

 

“It’s a nice change from my dorm,” Tim said, leading her to the Queen sized bed.

 

Amber laid down on the bed comfortably.

 

“I better not hear you two doing anything inappropriate,” the head girl chided.

 

Tim glared at her. “This is coming from the girl who I hear doing inappropriate things with anyone.”

 

“At least I sleep with Purebloods, while you're sleeping with a mudblood!” she exclaimed.

 

Amber yelled at her. “I'm not a mudblood even if I was. I'd be proud of it. I'm actually a halfblood. Although, my biological pureblood mum didn't want me!”

 

“So, you're a reject.”

 

“No, I'm not. Tim and my adoptive family love me.”

 

The head girl walked away.

 

“I love it when you're feisty, love,” Tim smiled, pulling her down into his arms and beginning to kiss her neck.

 

After a short session, they couple fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Tim woke up first his arms wrapped around his girlfriend’s bosom and her waist. He glanced at the clock and it flashed. ‘7:30’. They have class in an hour and a half.

 

“Morning, Tim,” Amber smiled at him.

 

“Morning, annwyl,” he said kissing her forehead.

 

She shifted slightly to get up. Tim followed her a few minutes later.

 

“Meet me outside the Hufflepuff common room in twenty, okay?”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” he said, mock saluting her.

 

She chuckled at her boyfriend’s antics and left. He finished getting dressed and twenty minutes later he was outside the Hufflepuff common room waiting dutifully for his girlfriend. Merlin, he's whipped but he doesn't care one bit. Amber soon joined him and they walked towards the Great Hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 778

It was now time to go home for the holidays. The couple was sitting in their usual compartment. They were cuddling and stealing a kiss every now and then. They arrived at King’s Cross around 6pm. They reunited with their parents and said a long goodbye.

 

\---

 

It was a couple days later the two of them were going to visit Katie at St. Mungo's. She had been transferred to the hospital a few weeks before. Tim was waiting for  
Amber.

 

“Mr. Tonks?” Tim asked nervously.

 

“What is it Tim?”

 

He started nervously. “I know Amber and I are still in school but do I have your blessing to ask Amber to marry me?”

 

“I knew this was coming from the minute I saw you two together. She's my daughter and she means the world to me.”

 

“She means the world to me as well, I couldn't picture my life without her.”

 

Elliot nodded. “You have my blessing.”

 

Tim nodded as Amber walked down the stairs. Amber said goodbye to her dad and they apparated to St. Mungo's. They walked to Katie’s room. She wasn't alone for sure. The whole Quidditch team was there including Lee.

 

“Hey Kat,” Amber greeted her long time friend.

 

“Hey Amber,” she said.

 

“It's nice to see you again, Amber,” Lee said.

 

“You too,” Amber said.

 

The group stayed with Katie for awhile. Amber and Tim soon left. They were right outside the hospital.

 

“Love?” Tim asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

Tim kneeled down next to her. “Amber Joyce Tonks, I've been in love with you since I was fourteen. I can't picture my life without you. Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes, I will.”

 

Tim grinned, slid the ring onto her trembling finger and pulled her into a kiss.

 

“You want to continue this at the house, I'm sure my dad is at work and Sapphire is at Eliza’s.”

 

Tim nodded. The duo apparated back to Amber’s house. They immediately went up to Amber’s room. They began passionately snogging as soon as they got there and stumbled back onto Amber’s bed. The couple made passionate love for the next few hours. After the love making session, they were cuddling.

 

“I know we're still young and in school but I'm glad you agreed to marry me.”

 

Amber smiled at him. The couple continued cuddling and then redressed.

 

“Remember the author of the book ‘The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy.’ ?”

 

Tim nodded.

 

Amber explained everything and he agreed to come with her to London after Christmas.

 

\---

 

It was a couple days after Christmas now, the couple went to visit Doug and Jane. They were currently waiting for one of them to answer the door.

 

“Hello, Amber,” Jane greeted.

 

“Hello Jane, it's nice to see you again.”

 

Jane nodded. “Who’s this?”

 

“I'm Timothy Selwyn, Amber’s fiancé,” Tim introduced himself as he tightened his grip on Amber’s waist.

 

Jane nodded and invited them in. She gave them a quick tour and started some tea. The couple sat down on the couch. 

 

“So, how long have you two been engaged?” 

 

“About a week now,” Amber grinned.

 

Jane handed them the tea and sat down.

 

“So, you said that the woman said that Sapphire doesn't look like your sister, why did she say that?”

 

Amber sighed. “She's not my biological sister, seeing as I was adopted in the early eighties.”

 

“You were?”

 

Amber nodded and said. “Yes, I was abandoned at the orphanage when I was a week old by a nurse from Florence Nightingale Hospital. My biological mum was ashamed that I was conceived from a drunken one night stand with a stranger.”

 

“She shouldn't have been ashamed that she got a beautiful daughter out of a one night stand.”

 

Amber smiled at her. She couldn't explain any further. 

 

“So, do you know anything about your biological father?”

 

Amber shook her head. “No, I don't think he'd want me either.”

 

“I don't think that's true, anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter. Though, you were adopted by a great man.”

 

“Talking about me?” Doug asked walking in and kissing Jane’s cheek.

 

Jane chuckled.

 

“Oh, I forgot that we had invited Amber over today. Who did you bring with you?”

 

“This is my fiancé Timothy Selwyn,” Amber introduced him.

 

Doug nodded and sat down next to his wife. The two couples continued talking. Jane couldn't help but notice that her husband and Amber shared some similar facial features, gestures and tics. It was probably just a coincidence or could it be that she was his biological daughter. No, it was definitely a coincidence.

 

Amber and Tim soon left. 

 

“Amber is a very sweet girl isn't she?” Jane asked.

 

“She is.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 979

A few days later, Doug was searching through some old pictures. He came across a picture of him and a brunette woman with honey brown eyes. He did a double take. He vaguely remembered that night but he knew somewhere who might remember it more accurately, his best friend Michael Matthews. He gave him a call to see if he was up for a visit. He quickly said goodbye to his wife and daughter and drove to his best friend’s house.

 

“Doug!” a voice exclaimed happily.

 

“Hey Mike.”

 

“So, what's the picture you found?”

 

He showed the picture to him.

 

“I remember this clearly, we met these two women at a bar in London. We both got along with each of them but you're the one who ended up sleeping with her and her name was Patricia McMillian.”

 

Doug nodded.

 

“Are you afraid that Jane will find out?”

 

“Actually, she knows that I was like this before I married her. Though, she'll be shocked that I possibly have a teenage daughter.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You said I slept with this woman, I possibly got her pregnant and she gave birth nine months later early August 1979.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Jane and I befriended a single father of two daughters. The oldest was adopted in the early eighties. She has the identical eyes to this woman. She has some of my same features and tics.”

 

“You should do some genetic testing first, just to make sure. Although, you'll need a sample of her DNA as well.”

 

Doug nodded and wondered how he would get that DNA from his potential daughter without being creepy.

 

\---

 

A few days later, he decided to visit Elliot. Currently, he was on the doorstep.

 

“Oh, hi Doug,” Elliot greeted warmly.

 

“Hi Elliot, may I come in?”

 

The other man nodded and Doug walked in.

 

“My brother and his wife are here as well.”

 

Doug nodded as Elliot led him towards the living room. He saw a dark haired woman and a brunette man.

 

“This is my friend Doug,” Elliot introduced.

 

“Nice to meet you, I'm Ted and this is my wife Andromeda.”

 

Doug smiled. “It's nice to meet you too. Isn't Andromeda a constellation?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“I've always been interested in astronomy, case and point why I wrote a book called ‘A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy’.”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Is Amber home? I have something to discuss with her.”

 

Elliot shook his head and replied. “No, she's at work than she has a date with Tim. She should be home around eleven or possibly she’ll spend the night over Tim’s.”

 

Doug frowned disappointed.

 

“I doubt I can help but what did you want to ask my daughter?” Elliot asked, suspiciously.

 

Doug took the picture from his pocket and explained. “This is me and a woman named Patricia McMillian. It was taken on November 21st, 1978 by my best friend Michael Matthews.”

 

Elliot glanced at the picture and saw the woman. She had the same honey brown eyes as his daughter.

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“There's a possibility that I'm Amber’s biological father seeing as I had a one night stand with Patricia that night. I never saw her again after she left me alone the next morning. I came to ask Amber for some of her DNA, I know that sounds creepy.”

 

Elliot nodded and said. “I think I saw something in her desk drawer. I think she was thinking about trying to find her biological father. I don't know why she never did.”

 

“Sadly, that's because she was afraid that he wouldn't want her like her biological mum didn't want her,” Andromeda sighed sadly.

 

“She told you that?” Elliot asked his sister-in-law.

 

“Nymphadora told me actually.”

 

Elliot frowned. He didn't question why his daughter’s biological mum didn't want her.

 

“I would never take her away from your family, I know how much she loves you besides she's of age there would be no custody battle.”

 

Elliot nodded. He didn't need another custody battle with Amber he's already going through one with Sapphire.

 

“Do you think you could go grab what you found in Amber’s desk or would that be snooping?”

 

“She has nothing to hide from me.”

 

Doug nodded as Elliot walked up to his daughter’s room. He got the little baggie and handed it to Doug. He left.

 

Elliot was right Amber did end up spending the night over her fiancé’s. He hoped they were safe. He was much too young to be a grandfather but he trusted that they were.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Amber arrived home and greeted her dad with a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey sweetie, how was Tim’s?”

 

“It was good, and just so you know you're not going to be a grandfather anytime soon. I have Tim on a roughly four month intervals between each session. Although, that may change once we graduate.”

 

“I trust you two.”

 

“What did I miss?”

 

“Your Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda came over.”

 

Amber nodded. “I'm sorry I missed them.”

 

“Also, Doug came over.”

 

“He did?”

 

Elliot nodded, picked up the picture off the breakfast bar, handed her the picture and said. “This is your biological mum.”

 

“She was beautiful.”

 

Elliot nodded. “There's a possibility that Doug is your biological father. He said he slept with her that night and was alone by the next morning.”

 

“If he turns out to be my biological father, I won't leave this family. This is the family that raised me.”

 

“I know that, I'll understand if you want to spend some time with them though.”

 

Amber nodded.

 

“At least you're of age I don't have to go through a custody battle like I'm going through with Sapphire.”

 

“How is that going?”

 

Elliot sighed. The father and daughter sat down and Elliott explained everything. Amber hated that her dad was going through this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 950

It was time to board the train, Tim led Amber to the Prefect’s carriage at the head of the train. She proudly watched her fiancé give orders to the prefects. He was also very sexy when he was in charge. After his rounds, he walked back in the compartment and threw himself next to his fiancée.

 

“Hey Timmy,” she chuckled, starting to play with her fiancé’s shaggy chestnut hair.

 

He grinned up at her.

 

“You really should cut your hair.”

 

“Jealous, that you're not only one who can have beautiful long hair,” he teased shaking his head.

 

“Maybe just a bit, though it's a bit sexy and dangerous.”

 

Tim sat up. “You know I got accepted into the Curse-Breaking program.”

 

“Congratulations, Tim, That's a rather dangerous job but I know you can handle it.”

 

Tim smiled at her. “I'm glad you understand that, my mum on the other hand doesn't.”

 

“I understand her worries and I suppose I would have the same worries with our future children.”

 

Tim smirked and said. “We've only been engaged for a month and you're already thinking about kids.”

 

She huffed playfully and said. “You're just as bad, Tim.”

 

“Since we’re too far ahead now, we haven't even talked about moving in together. My parents said they've been looking at houses for us.”

 

Amber nodded and Tim explained about the houses. The sweet trolley arrived and the engaged couple ate and chatted. 

 

“I have something I'd like to show you,” Amber told Tim.

 

“What's that?”

 

Amber leaned over, took out the picture from her trunk and handed it to her fiancé. 

 

He looked down at the picture and immediately saw a woman with identical eyes to his beloved fiancée.

 

“That's my biological mother, Patricia McMillan.”

 

“You really do have your mum’s eyes.”

 

Amber nodded. “That man there is Doug or rather Mr. Adams. It's possible that he is my biological father.”

 

Tim nodded.

 

They arrived at Hogsmeade and they caught their usual carriage.

 

“Hey you two,” Melissa greeted sitting across from them.

 

“Hey Mel,” Amber greeted her best female friend.

 

“Is that an engagement ring?” Melissa asked, noticing the ring shining on her finger.

 

“Yes, it is. He proposed last month,” Amber grinned.

 

Melissa nodded and teased. “Did he knock you up or something.”

 

“No, I didn't,” Tim chuckled.

 

Before Melissa could respond they reached Hogwarts. The trio of seventh years walked in and went their separate ways once in the Great Hall.

 

\---

 

It was a few weeks into term when Amber received a letter from her dad.

 

Dear Amber,

 

We finalised the divorce and the custody battle is over. Thank god. I'm glad to have your sister back. Guess what, she showed her first sign of magic. She's a witch. I'm so proud of her.

 

I've talked to Doug. It turns out that he is your biological father. He thanked me for raising you so well. He said you can still call me dad since I raised you and he didn't. So, that makes Jane your stepmum. She seems like a wonderful lady much better than Eliza and Polly is your half-sister.

 

Love,

 

Dad

 

Amber grinned. After breakfast she started on her way to Transfiguration.

 

“Why didn't you wait for me, love?” Tim asked.

 

Amber smirked at him. “You were too busy stuffing your gorgeous face.”

 

“At least you think my face is gorgeous,” he said running his hand down his perpetually five-o'clock shadowed face.

 

Amber rolled her eyes playfully at her fiance. “Merlin, you're cocky.”

 

“We don't talk about that in public, future Mrs Selwyn.”

 

Amber bantered back. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Selwyn.”

 

He smirked at her. They continued walking towards the Transfiguration classroom.

 

“Morning, Professor,” Tim greeted Professor McGonagall.

 

“Hello Mr. Selwyn.”

 

The next person to walk in was Clive. He tried to cop a feel as he walked by Amber but she immediately turned around her hand around his wrist. She had taken a woman’s self defense class during a summer along with a few classes that she needed to get accepted into a muggle university.

 

“If you want to keep that hand Smith, I suggest that you keep it away from me,” Amber growled.

 

He smirked at her and said. “You're a feisty mudblood, aren't you?”

 

“Mr. Smith, we don’t use that horrid word. Detention.” McGonagall exclaimed.

 

Tim smirked at his former roommate. Class began.

 

\---

 

It was a few weeks later, Amber was in the Hufflepuff common room when she received another letter. It was a letter from the university that she had applied to. She had applied to a few others including her dream school Cambridge but she was denied. 

 

“What's that?” Melissa asked.

 

“It's a letter from Cardiff University.”

 

Melissa nodded. Amber cautiously opened the letter and grinned. She had been accepted into the English program. She instantly got up and ran to find her fiancé.

 

“Hey love,” he grinned when she found him.

 

She didn't respond she just gave him a kiss. He was caught off guard but he gladly kissed her back. A few seconds later, they pulled apart.

 

“What's up?”

 

“I was accepted into Cardiff University,” Amber exclaimed.

 

Tim grinned and said. “I'm so proud of you, love.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

\---

 

A few weeks later they were celebrating Tim’s eighteenth birthday in the Head Boy’s room by passionately snogging.

 

“Merlin, I love you so bloody much,” Tim exclaimed as he let his hands wander around his fiancée’s body.

 

“Nice try but you're not getting in my knickers again until April, Mr.” 

 

Tim groaned impatiently. Curse the four month schedule that his amazing fiancée has him on.

 

The next three months were uneventful except for that love making session they had in late April.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 979

It was now late June, Adelaine was in the common room and when in the corner of her eye she noticed her Dumbledore's Army galleon glowing. That's curious. She decided to go check what was wrong. It turns out there was a battle going on. She decided to join. There were a few casualties including Dumbledore. Bill Weasley was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, a known werewolf so most of the Weasley family was in the hospital wing.

 

Tim burst the Hospital Wing a few minutes in.

 

“I'm fine, Tim,” Amber assured him.

 

The brunette sighed in relief.

 

“So, when's the wedding?” Dora asked noticing the ring on her cousin’s finger.

 

“We haven't discussed that yet but maybe before I start university and Tim starts curse-breaking training.”

 

“You got accepted into university?”

 

Amber nodded. 

 

“Usually, witches and wizards don't go to university since they don't have the credentials,” Remus said.

 

Tim grinned proudly and kissed her forehead. “Well, my fiancée did. She's so smart and amazing.”

 

“You flatter me, Tim,” Amber giggled.

 

A few days later, the couple graduated and they were informed that Tim's parents had bought them a house.

 

\---

It was a few days later, they were looking at the house. It was normal size with brown walls. It came with three furnished bedrooms and one and half bathrooms a living room and a kitchen.

"I doubt we're ever going to use the second bedroom," Tim chuckled.

Adelaine chuckled as well and said. "I think so too."

"How about we break in the bed?" Tim smirked, seductively at his fiancée. 

"Tim, we haven't even moved in yet, you want to snog and mess up the bed."

He grumbled in response, Amber giggled and said. "I promise you'll get your wish when we move in."

"Can't wait."

 

\---

 

A few days later, the couple moved in the house with the help of Ted, Remus and Donovan. Ted didn't seem to like Donovan.

 

“Why is he here?” Ted asked.

 

“He's my friend and not to mention he's Sapphire's godfather.”

 

“But his aunt broke your dad’s heart.”

 

Amber put her hands on her hips. “That's technically not his fault, Uncle Ted. He's a great guy.”

 

Ted sighed.

 

It was now later that night, Amber and Tim were getting ready for bed. 

"You said we would break in the bed once we moved in," Tim said, impatiently.

"I'm coming, Mr. Insatiable," Amber giggled.

"Not fast enough."

Amber walked out of the bathroom and kissed Tim. He pulled her down into his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Bloody hell, I love you."

"I love you too."

Tim’s hands eventually found their way under Amber’s shirt and rubbed her soft skin.

"This is as far as you will get until August," Amber said, pulling away when it was getting very passionate.

"You're worth the wait, love."

Amber grinned and wrapped her arms around her fiancé’s half-naked torso.

 

\---

 

About a week later, the couple walked into a wedding planner’s. 

 

“So, how long have you two been engaged?”

 

“Just over six months,” Tim grinned.

 

The wedding planner smiled and asked. “When do you guys think you want to get married?”

 

“Sometime in August.”

 

“Well, aren't you guys eager.”

 

The couple blushed.

 

\---

 

In a matter of three weeks, they had put together a wedding in Tim's parent's garden. Amber was in the bride's room with Melissa.

“It's a shame that Dora couldn't be here,” Amber said.

 

“I know.”

 

Elliot walked her down the aisle towards her soon-to-be-husband. The couple said a few short vows and were finally husband and wife. They had a small reception. Melissa caught the bouquet. Amber shared a dance with both of her dads and Tim but not necessarily in that order.

The couple was in bed that night. Tim had his hand resting on her stomach and breast after making love for the first time as a married couple.

 

\---

 

The next month went by. Amber started university a few days after Tim left for Egypt. She really enjoyed her classes so far. She would stay at the house since it wasn't very far. Though, it felt empty without her husband. She still had their cats. She received a letter from Dora.

 

Dear Amber,

 

Congratulations on your wedding. I got married to Remus in late July. I'm also pregnant with his child. Though he left me.

 

Amber didn't bother finishing the letter. How dare Remus abandon her cousin and their child! If Tim was here she would be cursing Remus out.

 

\---

 

The months went by. It was finally around Christmas time. Amber had just finished her first semester finals. She needed something to relax her. She walked in the house to see her husband was fast asleep on the couch. He hadn't had a good night’s rest in weeks. She refilled their cat’s bowls and sat down at the table.

 

“Hey love, how was your last final?”

 

“I'm just glad it's over, I need something to relax me,” she said, innocently.

 

Tim smirked and said. “I have just the thing.”

 

Amber raised an eyebrow, got up and ran her hand down her husband’s bare bicep. Tim pulled her into a kiss. They eventually ended up in their bedroom and made passionate love.

 

“Merlin, I've missed you,” Tim exclaimed as they pulled apart.

 

Amber rested her head on his chest. They couple stayed in bed until it was time for dinner.

 

The holidays went by and Amber went back to university. Tim went back to Egypt and came back around his birthday. They had a passionate snogging session but that's as far as they went. Tim didn't have to go back to work for another few months. 

 

It was now early April, the couple was in the middle of foreplay. Eventually it evolved into late night love making sessions. They would usually only make love once or twice. But they made love four times tonight.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:866

It was now early May, Dumbledore's Army had gotten the alert to come to Hogwarts. Amber and Tim popped to Hogwarts. They met up with everyone in the Room of Requirement.

 

“Hey guys.” 

 

Amber turned to see Lee. “Hey.”

 

“I heard you two got married last year,” he said.

 

Tim wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist as she said. “Yeah, we did.”

 

Before Lee could respond someone came through the portrait. She didn't recognise him at first but it was Neville Longbottom.

 

Amber took her eyes of Fenrir for just a second and she was stunned. A Death Eater, stalked towards Amber and Tim ran towards him, trying to protect her though if she was able to he knew she could protect herself. He sent the Death Eater whirling back, picked her up, and carried her behind the nearest pile of rubble. The rubble shields the two of them as Tim held a piece of his cardigan against Amber’s bleeding head. Amber winced as it presses into the gash, grabbing at his arm. He looked at her with a grimace on his face, turning her face with his other hand. Her breaths are heavy, and she is sweaty and covered with dirt. Her hair is disheveled, and her eyes are growing hazy.

"Ambie, c'mon! Keep your eyes open!" Tim yells at her, squeezing her cheeks a bit.

Amber’s neck felt like rubber as she began to slip into unconsciousness. Tim’s hands are now both around her face, trying to keep her steady.

"Amber, please don't fall asleep."

"Timmy," Amber muttered.

Amber woke up a while later in the hospital wing with Tim hovering over her.

"Oh my god, I thought I lost you…" His voice cracked. "You hit your head so hard, and I couldn't stop the bleeding. I thought…I thought you were gone." Tim began to sob.

"I'm okay, darling. I'm okay," Amber cried, assuring her worried husband.

 

Tim grinned.

 

“Mrs. Selwyn?” the matron asked.

 

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey?”

 

“It seems like you're expecting.”

 

The couple gaped at the matron.

 

“Your pregnancy is about a month along, so I would stay here or go home.”

 

Amber nodded.

 

“I'll come get you, when the battle ends, love,” Tim assured her.

 

Amber nodded and apparated to her dad’s house. 

 

“Hey sweetie,” her Aunt Andromeda greeted her.

 

She was thrown off for a second. She hadn't realised that her aunt would be here. A coo from the baby in her aunt’s arms broke her out of her musings.

 

“This is Teddy, Dora’s son.”

 

Amber smiled. “He's beautiful.” 

 

She had been absolutely devastated when her Uncle Ted had been killed by Snatchers in late March. 

 

“I expected you to fight in the battle.”

 

“I actually was but something came up.”

 

Andromeda eyed her niece suspiciously.

 

“I'm a month pregnant,” she admitted, resting her hand on her non-existent bump.

 

Andromeda nodded as there was a cry. She walked upstairs to see her sister bouncing up and down on her tumble bed.

 

“Hey Sapphire,” she grinned at her.

 

“Ambie!” She exclaimed happily.

 

Amber walked over and picked her up. The two of them walked downstairs.

 

“Baby?” Sapphire questioned.

 

For a second she thought she was referring to her baby but that would be weird but she was talking about Teddy.

 

“Yes, this is a baby. His name is Teddy. He's your second cousin.” 

 

Sapphire peered over at the little baby. 

 

“So, how have you been enjoying your first year in university?”

 

“It's going well, I have about two months left.”

 

Andromeda nodded. 

 

About an hour later, her dad arrived home surprised to see his daughter.

 

“Hey daddy,” she said.

 

Elliot grinned. “Hey sweetie, where's your other half?”

 

“He's at Hogwarts fighting in the battle.”

 

“Okay, why aren't you fighting in the battle?”

 

Amber replied. “I'm about a month pregnant so you're going to be a grandfather.”

 

“Wow, you guys are quick. You've only been married for almost a year.”

 

Amber blushed.

 

“Imagine how shocked I was when I found out Dora was pregnant with Teddy. He immediately knocked her up. At least you two waited.

 

“I was livid when I found out he left her. I suppose it's just my abandonment issues talking though. Who are his godparents?”

 

“Harry and whoever he marries. More than likely that will the only female Weasley.”

 

Amber nodded. 

 

\---

 

The next morning, Tim arrived to see his wife sleeping peacefully on the couch. Although, she was only a month along in her pregnancy he could see a slight bump but it wasn't very noticeable. It's probably just because he knows her so well. He dreaded telling her the news.

 

“Tim?” she asked, feeling his eyes on her.

 

He smiled softly, walked closer to her and gave her a kiss. He didn't let himself get too carried away. 

 

“So, is there something you need to tell me?”

 

His smile turned upside down. “I'm so sorry, love. Dora was killed in the battle.”

 

“She was?”

 

Tim nodded and she broke down. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

 

“What's wrong, sweetie?” Andromeda asked walking in with Teddy.

 

“Dora’s dead,” Amber sobbed into her husband’s torn shirt.

 

Andromeda was stoic but you could tell she wanted to cry.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,636

It was time for Dora’s funeral a few days later. Amber and Andromeda were inconsolable as expected. 

 

“I'm going to miss her so much,” Charlie sobbed openly.

 

Amber patted his back in comfort and said. “I'm going to miss her too, Charlie.”

 

“You don't understand, you actually married your best friend.”

 

Amber was shocked and asked. “You loved Dora? I always thought you were too busy with dragons to notice anything else.”

 

“I did very much. I was devastated when she married Lupin.”

 

Amber nodded.

 

“I hear that Tim knocked you up, as long as he doesn't leave you like Remus left Dora.”

 

Tim walked over and said. “I would never leave my wife and ‘Baby Selwyn’,” resting his hand on his wife’s non-existing baby bump.

 

“I expect to be godfather,” Charlie teased.

 

“You're probably on the list since Tim has no friends other than me,” Amber giggled.

 

“I expect to be godmother!” Melissa said walking towards her best friends.

 

Amber hugged her best female friend. Tim hugged her too.

 

“You remember Charlie Weasley, don't you?” Amber asked her.

 

“Vaguely, it's nice to see you again.”

 

“Yes.”

 

After the funeral, the couple went back home. 

 

“Will you be okay later in your pregnancy going to university?” Tim asked, sweetly his eyes glued to his wife’s non-existent bump as she crawled into bed.

 

“I'm sure I'll be fine, Timmy,” she assured her husband.

 

He smiled. “I still can't believe we’ll be parents in eight months, we’re barely nineteen and eighteen respectively. Although you turn nineteen in a few months.”

 

“I know we're young but I'm sure we’ll get used to it.”

 

Tim nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife.

 

Over the next few weeks, Amber had school but also her morning sickness was kicking in. She was currently in the bathroom retching her brains out. She finished retching her brains out, left the stall and brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom.

 

She was glad when school was over when she was barely three months pregnant. 

 

“Welcome home, love,” Tim greeted warmly kissing her cheek.

 

“Hey Tim.”

 

He grinned at her. 

 

\---

 

It was now late July, Amber woke up with Tim’s arms wrapped around her per usual but she noticed her pregnancy was just starting to show. The baby bump seemed to appear overnight since she didn't have it when she went to bed last night.

 

“Morning, love,” Tim murmured, sleepily nibbling her ear.

 

“Morning, Tim.”

 

“How long have you been awake?” 

 

“Just a few minutes.”

 

Tim nodded. Amber began getting out of bed.

 

“I just noticed you finally have a baby bump, love,” Tim grinned widely as he got up to go cradle his wife’s baby bump lovingly.

 

Amber grinned back. “I know, it's amazing.”

 

“Despite you being three months pregnant, I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact you're pregnant with my child.”

 

Amber stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband his hand resting on her baby bump. The couple soon broke apart.

 

\---

 

By Amber’s nineteenth birthday, she was four months pregnant. Today they were finding out the gender of their baby. Amber thought it was the perfect day, the couple were at St. Mungo's waiting to be called in for Amber’s appointment.

"Amber Selwyn!" the healer yelled.

She stood up with Tim’s help and they walked to the room hand in hand.

"I take it you're the husband and father," the healer asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm the proud father."

The healer nodded and instructed Amber to sit down before she casted the ultrasound spell.

 

“Does ‘Baby Selwyn’ look okay?” Tim asked clutching his wife’s hand in anticipation.

 

The healer smiled. “She looks fine, Mr. Selwyn.”

 

“We have a daughter?” Amber asked.

 

“Yes, you'll be the parents of a baby girl by early next year,” the healer informed the couple.

 

Tears filled Amber’s eyes as she looked at the picture of her daughter and asked. “I'm in university, will I be able to go back for my second year?”

 

“You'll be fine, Mrs. Selwyn.”

 

Amber nodded and she was released.

 

“I can't believe we have a daughter,” Tim said, resting his hand on his wife’s swollen stomach.

 

Amber smiled. They caught the muggle bus to Amber’s dad’s house for her birthday. Tim helped his wife off the bus as they made their way to the door. Amber knocked.

 

“Hey sweetie, happy birthday, ” Elliot greeted his daughter.

 

“Hey dad, thanks.”

 

He greeted his daughter’s husband before inviting them in. 

 

“Ambie!” her two and half year old sister exclaimed toddling towards her.

 

She had difficulty picking her up due to her swollen stomach but eventually succeeded. They were led to the living room where her biological father, stepmum, half-sister, Aunt Andromeda and a four month old Teddy were. She greeted everyone and sat down.

 

“Baby?” Sapphire asked, looking at her sister’s stomach confused.

 

“Oh, right. You two found out the gender of my first grandchild today,” Elliot said.

 

Amber grinned. “You'll have a granddaughter by next year.”

 

“That's wonderful.”

 

They celebrated her birthday. After they finished they left. 

 

\---

 

The next morning, Amber woke up first and waddled down the stairs to make breakfast. A few minutes later, Tim walked down the stairs and dramatically dropped to his knees. Amber rolled her eyes playfully at her husband’s antics as she walked over. He lifted up his wife’s shirt lovingly.

 

“What are you doing, Timmy?” she giggled.

 

“Hey there, you're so loved already. You have three grandfathers, two grandmothers and two aunts. You have a beautiful mum.”

 

“And not to mention a handsome father,” Amber smiled.

 

Tim smiled up at his wife. “More like gorgeous father.”

 

“Don't be so cocky,” Amber chuckled stroking his cheek lovingly.

 

“You don't seem to complain, Mrs. Selwyn,” Tim smirked standing up.

 

Amber leaned in and kissed her husband passionately. They continued snogging until there was a flutter in Amber’s stomach.

 

“That's supposed to happen isn't it?” Tim asked, his hand resting on her stomach.

 

Amber grinned. “Yes, she's supposed to kick.”

 

Tim grinned and questioned. “Are we still going to keep the schedule of making love every four months?”

 

“I think that's a bit drastic now, seeing as you already succeeded in knocking me up not even a year after we married,” Amber giggled.

 

“You didn't seem to mind you screamed my name so loud when we conceived ‘Baby Selwyn’.”

 

Amber smirked. “I'll probably scream it louder on our anniversary in a few days.”

 

“Can't wait.”

 

\---

 

A few days later it was their first anniversary. They had just had a romantic dinner at a romantic restaurant that Melissa recommended. Tim was trying to hide how horny he was even though it was rather hard to do because Amber looked absolutely gorgeous but she always does. 

 

“You've been picturing me naked most of the night, haven't you?” Amber asked smirking.

 

“That dress looks amazing on you but it would look better on the floor,” he said, eyeing his wife of a year hungrily.

 

“Just like that shirt would look good on the floor.”

 

“It's okay to shag you until dawn, it won't hurt ‘Baby Selwyn’?”

 

Amber shook her head as they reached their door. The minute they walked in Tim attacked his wife’s neck with his lips trailing kisses down to her shoulder blade. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it on the kitchen floor.

 

“I love when you wear dresses but they're such a pain to get off,” Tim complained.

 

To help her incredibly horny husband out she muttered a clothes removing charm and her dress flew off and neatly folded next to her husband’s unfolded shirt. Though, she was still left in her knickers and bra and Tim was still shirtless.

 

“Bloody hell, I love the fact that we can do that. We don't have to do it the muggle way though there's nothing wrong with the muggle way,” he rambled.

 

Amber giggled her husband was always a rambler before they made love she would always have to get him back to the task at hand mainly shagging her until she'd scream his name. To bring him out of his ramble she brought her hand down to his trousers and covered the bulge that was growing rapidly. 

 

“That's not nice, Mrs. Selwyn,” he grunted the minute he felt her hand on his erection.

 

“It's my secret to get you back from your ramble, Mr. Selwyn.”

 

Tim finally noticed that his wife was standing there in nothing but her knickers and bra. He definitely loved that green and silver knicker and bra set he bought her. She only agreed if he also bought a yellow and black pair. It's a shame they'd probably be destroyed by the end of the night.

 

“Timmy?” she cooed.

 

“Showing your Slytherin side tonight, love,” he smirked.

 

Amber smirked. “I most certainly am, Mister.”

 

Tim discarded his wife’s bra on the floor and rested his hand on her bare breast. He was usually obsessed with his wife's legs and would usually pick her up and pin her passionately against the wall but with her four month baby bump that may not be ideal. Not that he doubted he could pick her up he definitely could.

 

“You want to pick me up don't you?”

 

“Yes but would that be ideal for the baby?”

 

Amber said. “If it doesn't work for us while I'm pregnant then we won't use that position.”

 

Tim didn't respond he just picked his half naked wife up and pinned her passionately against the wall. They eventually stumbled towards their room and Tim gently rested his wife on the bed and hovered over her teasingly.

 

“Stop teasing me,” Amber moaned.

 

Tim smirked at her and entered her. She moaned almost instantaneously. 

 

“You like that love?”

 

“Oh Merlin, I do.”

 

Tim smiled at his wife. The couple continued making love.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 754

It was now the last week of September, Amber was on her way to start her second year of university. She was just over five months pregnant now, so it was quite difficult to maneuver around the campus with her belly but she managed well enough. She sat in her classroom.

“Hello, I'm Megan,” a girl introduced herself.

“Hi I'm Amber,” she said.

Before Megan could respond the professor walked in and class started. Her daughter kicked throughout the lesson.

“How far along are you, Miss?”

Amber corrected her nicely. “It's Mrs. actually. It's Mrs. Selwyn. I'm just over five months along.”

“I hope you'll be able to keep up with this course with your pregnancy.”

Amber said. “I know I will, Professor.”

“If you fall behind, I won't hesitate to drop you from the class.”

Amber said trying to keep her composure. “You won’t have to do that.”

The professor nodded. Amber left the classroom.

It was lunch time, Amber was quietly eating her lunch when someone sat down next to her. She looked up to see a girl who looked about her age.

“I'm Kristen Howell, nice to meet you.”

Amber smiled and said. “I'm Amber Selwyn.”

“How far along are you?”

“I'm five months along with a girl, it's my first.”

Kristen nodded. “I'm seven months along with a boy, it's also my first.”

The two women continued talking until they went their separate ways.

“We should talk more, here's my phone number,” Kristen said, scribbling down her phone number.

Amber scribbled down her number as well and handed it to Kristen before she left.

Once classes were finished Amber went home to see Tim cooking dinner.

“Hey love, hey ‘Baby Selwyn’,” he greeted kissing his wife’s cheek and resting his hand on her baby bump lovingly.

“Hey Timmy.”

He helped his wife to the table sweetly.

“I'm pregnant not helpless, dear,” she giggled.

Tim said. “I know that. How was school?”

“It was okay, I met a girl who is also pregnant she's seven months along with a boy.”

Tim nodded as he walked back to the stove. She summoned the baby name book to thumb through it as dinner cooked.

“What do you think of the name Cassandra Nymphadora?” she asked her husband.

“It's a bit of a mouthful, don't you think? I understand that you want to name our daughter after your mum and cousin but maybe we can save one of the names for our next daughter.”

“What makes you think we’ll have another child?” Amber teased.

“You know you can't resist me and my charm,” Tim smirked.

“Certainly not, at long as it's less than seven. I'll be happy to bear your children.”

Tim looked crestfallen. “Aww, I wanted my own Quidditch team.”

“Quidditch isn't everything, dear,” she chuckled.

Tim didn't reply he went back to the stove and grabbed their dinner. The couple ate and flirted blatantly.

“I love you both so much,” Tim sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Amber grinned.

 

-/-

 

A few weeks later, the couple was on their way to visit Kristen.

“Hey Kristen,” Amber greeted her friend.

“Hey Amber.”

“This is my husband Tim,” she said gesturing towards her beloved husband.

Kristen smiled. “It's nice to meet you, Amber never shuts up about you.”

“I don't see how she could, I'm amazing.”

Amber rolled her eyes playfully. “Don't mind my husband, he's cocky.”

They walked in. Tim helped his wife to the table and helped her sit down. He sat down next to her and rested his hand on her six month pregnant stomach lovingly.

“How is it having such an attentive spouse?”

“It's sweet but it gets annoying sometimes,” Amber smirked.

Kristen said. “At least you have a guy that cares about you.”

“Where's the father of your child?” Tim asked, a bit judgmentally.

Kristen sighed. “He's not in the picture and I don't want him to be.”

“Why?”

“I'm a bit ashamed, I slept with the professor at my old university to get a good grade and he immediately knocked me up.”

“You should be ashamed,” Tim said.

Amber glared at her husband. After that the rest of the dinner was awkward. The couple soon left.

“Timothy Selwyn, how dare you say Kristen should be ashamed!” Amber scolded the minute they got home.

“She should be, that child is illegitimate.”

Amber exclaimed. “You're sleeping on the couch tonight!”

“Good.”

Amber threw a pillow at her husband, turned on her heel and waddled up to their room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 845

It was a few days later, the couple was still fighting. Amber was over her dad’s.

“I don't understand why Tim is so against it, not everyone can have a stable family or relationship during pregnancy.”

Elliot nodded. “He’ll come around.”

“It might come from his pureblood upbringing, sweetie,” Andromeda said, holding six-month-old Teddy.

Amber said. “I assume that Aunt Andy.”

“Have you two talked about names for my granddaughter?” Elliot asked resting his hand on his daughter’s stomach as she kicked.

“We've been thinking of naming her after mum,” Amber grinned.

“I like that idea, honey.”

Suddenly ‘Baby Selwyn’ kicked her rather hard and she flinched. She hasn't stopped kicking since Tim and her started fighting.

She stayed a few more hours at her dad’s house and went home. She came home to a bouquet of daffodils and roses on the table.

“Hey love,” Tim greeted.

“Hey Tim.”

Her husband said. “I've always hated when we fight, love.”

“You're the reason we’re fighting, Tim, not me,” Amber crossed her arms.

Tim sighed. “I know, but it's just coming from my pureblood upbringing although we don't believe in the mantra. It's just a tradition that someone in Kristen’s position would have a husband.”

“I know that Timmy,” Amber said.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. She's your friend which makes her my friend by default.”

“Thanks for the apology but in a way I'm not the one who you have to apologize to, it's Kristen.”

“I'm guessing the only way I can get in good with you again is to apologise to Kristen?”

Amber nodded.

 

\---

A few days later, Kristen came over to hang out. The two women talked about their pregnancies while Tim was at work. He was working at Gringotts to be closer to his growing family.

“So, how long have you and Tim been married?”

“Just over a year.”

“He seems like a wonderful husband.”

Before Amber could respond Tim walked in and greeted Amber with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Timmy,” she smiled.

“How’s ‘Baby Selwyn’ been treating you?” he asked resting his hand on her stomach.

Their daughter kicked in response to her father.

“Someone's going to be a daddy’s girl, aren't you?” he asked, sweetly.

There was another flutter in her stomach.

“Just like your mother,” he smiled sitting next to his wife.

“Tim, do you have something to say to Kristen?” Amber asked.

He glanced at the other woman on the couch. “I'm sorry for what I said about your pregnancy. Not everyone can have a wonderful husband like me and you don't need one.”

“Thanks for the apology, Tim,” Kristen said.

“You're welcome.”

Kristen soon left.

The couple was getting into bed later that night. 

“It's nice to finally share a bed with you again,” Tim said dramatically, getting into bed.

Amber giggled. “You're acting like it's been months since we shared a bed, it's been almost a week.”

Tim smiled at his wife as she walked out of their ensuite wearing a Weird Sisters tee shirt that barely fit over her six month pregnant belly. She slid into bed next to her husband as he draped his arms around her.

“I love you, Timothy Cai Selwyn,” Amber said.

Tim smiled, pressed a kiss to his wife’s bulging stomach as their daughter kicked and then kissed his wife’s forehead.

“How many kids do you want to have?” Amber asked.

Tim said. “I would say my own Quidditch team but I doubt you'd want to go through labour seven times as much as we enjoy the conception.”

“That's thoughtful of you, Timmy,” she cooed.

“I would be happy with four maybe five, but we won't expand the family until you graduate, ” Tim said.

Amber nodded and the couple fell asleep.

 

\---

A few days later, Tim was putting the finishing touches on the nursery. It was painted yellow and silver. They both fought for their house colours but they finally agreed on one colour from each house.

“Who knew you could be so artistic,” Amber teased waddling in.

Tim smirked. “Jealous, you're not the only one who can be creative.”

“Maybe a bit, but there's nothing more sexy than a man who is good with a paintbrush.”

“That's not the only thing I'm good with.”

“Keep it in your pants, Mister.”

Tim groaned.

\---

 

It was now November fifteenth and time for Kristen to give birth. She's been in labour for about eight hours.

“That's going to be me in about two months,” Amber winced.

Tim rubbed his wife’s bulging stomach to calm their daughter’s kicking which worked per usual.

The couple waited hours upon hours for Kristen to give birth.

“Are you Miss Howell’s family?” a nurse asked.

“We're the closest thing she has to family,” Amber said.

The nurse grinned and said. “Well, she has given birth and you may see them.”

Tim got up, helped his wife up and they walked towards the recovery room.

“Hi,” Kristen greeted sleepily.

“Hey there.”

Kirsten smiled. “This is Trystan Howell.”

The two of them held the baby.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 824

It was now early January and Amber was due any day now. She was excited to meet her daughter. She had started university again but she had no exams today.

“I can't wait to meet you, sweetie,” she told her huge stomach as she rubbed it lovingly.

A few minutes later Tim arrived home. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on her huge stomach. After that Tim went to the kitchen to start dinner but halfway through preparation Amber went into labour. He jumped into action and grabbed his wife’s bag.

“Bloody hell, this hurts!” Amber exclaimed.

“Just breath love,” Tim instructed.

"That's easy for you to say," Amber snapped at him.

The couple apparated to the hospital and checked her in. Tim sent a Patronus to his parents, Melissa, Charlie and Andromeda. He used the muggle phone to call Elliot. Andromeda was the first to arrive with a nine month old Teddy and Elliot in tow.

"You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss my grandchild’s birth."

Next to arrive was Melissa.

"How long has she been in labour, Tim?" Melissa asked her best friend's husband.

Tim glanced at the clock. "Almost two hours but I know it can go on for ages." 

Charlie arrived next.

"Mr. Selwyn!" the healer called.

Tim walked towards the labour room.

"Bloody hell, this hurts!" he heard his wife exclaim as he walked in.

"You can get through this, love," Tim encouraged.

Amber glared at him. "You want me to magically castrate you."

That shut Tim up but he was still holding her hand. He looked at the clock around two am. She had been in labor for almost eight hours since she had went into labour at six pm on January fifth and it was now two am on January sixth. He knows that labour could go on for much longer.

"It's time to start pushing, Mrs. Selwyn," the healer said, about two hours later.

"I don't think I can."

Tim afraid to say anything for once just kissed his wife's sweaty forehead with that silent encouragement Amber began pushing. She pushed for what felt like twenty four hours but in reality it was only ten hours.

"Just one more push."

She gave one more big push and there was a cry and she laid back in exhaustion.

"Come over here, Mr. Selwyn," the healer instructed.

Tim obeyed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's perfect. Meet your baby girl, Mr. Selwyn."

Tim grinned. "I have a daughter?"

"You sure do," she said handing the baby girl to Tim.

He looked down at his daughter. She looked exactly like him but with Amber’s light brown eyes.

"Timmy?" Amber asked.

"She's just as beautiful as her mum," Tim smiled, kissing his wife’s forehead before handing their daughter to his wife.

“Hello Cassandra Elin Selwyn, we’ll call you Cassie or Sandra,” Amber grinned down at her newborn daughter.

Alfons smiled. "I'll go grab everyone."

Lisel nodded. Alfons walked out of the room. He couldn't believe he had a daughter. He reached the room to see Charlie and Melissa pacing.

"Is the baby here?" Charlie asked.

Tim grinned. "You have a goddaughter who was born about fifteen minutes ago."

Melissa jumped excitedly into Charlie’s arms.

"Come in, you can see her."

The group followed the proud father.

"Hey everyone,” Amber greeted, sleepily.

"Meet Cassandra Elin Selwyn," Tim smiled taking his daughter from his wife.

"She's beautiful," Melissa cooed, looking down at her best friend's daughter.

Elliot glanced over at Tim and teased. "I don't think she'll be dating until she's in her thirties."

"That's for sure," Tim chuckled.

Amber rolled her eyes at her already overprotective husband and her child’s grandfather.

The mother and daughter were allowed to go home a few days later.

 

\---

 

-February 1999-

 

Cassie was a month old now.

"Merlin, I'm exhausted," Tim said, lying down on the bed after his shift of taking care of Cassie.

Amber looked up from her book and smirked.

"And I just want to cuddle," Tim said, smiling at his wife hopefully.

Amber cooed. "Come here."

Tim did as told, crawled over to his wife and cuddled up to her . “I suppose I'll get nothing but a kiss for my birthday next week.”

Amber chuckled and said. “We haven't made love since I was six months pregnant, you may get lucky but probably not.”

“It was worth a shot and besides I got an early birthday present in the form of my beautiful one month old daughter Cassandra,” Tim grinned as she started to cry again.

“I'll get her she's probably hungry,” Amber said putting down her book and removing her shirt to reveal her bra clad breasts.

Tim glanced briefly at his wife’s breasts.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Timothy,” she scolded as she left the room.

Her husband groaned.


	37. Chapter 37

It was now the first anniversary of the battle. Amber and Tim were visiting the cemetery with an almost four month old Cassie. They were at Dora’s grave and Amber was absolutely sobbing.

“I miss you so much, Dora,” she sobbed.

Tim patted his wife’s back comfortingly. She eventually sobered up and they left.

“Tonks?” a voice asked.

She turned to see a familiar sandy haired boy she recognised as Ernie McMillan and corrected nicely. “It's actually been Selwyn for the last year and a half.

“Oh, congratulations. I suppose.”

“Thanks.”

There was a coo from their four month old daughter.

“You have a child?”

“This is our daughter Cassandra, she's almost four months old,” Amber told him.

The younger boy asked. “Can I hold her?”

Tim and Amber looked suspicious but relented.

“Please be careful with her, McMillan,” Amber said showing the younger boy how to hold her daughter but it turned out he was a natural.

“She has a most particular shade of brown eyes, what would you call it?”

“Beautiful but as I like to call it honey brown,” Tim grinned lovingly at his wife.

Amber blushed and said. “She has my eyes and I get them from my mum.”

“Patricia McMillian?” Ernie asked.

Amber gaped at the younger boy.

“I'll explain over some tea, okay,” he said.

Amber nodded as the quintet apparated to Amber and Tim’s house. Amber quickly put Cassandra down for a nap while Tim made the tea.

“Explain how you know that name, Ernie,” Amber told him as she sat down.

The sandy haired boy said. “My last year at Hogwarts was subjected to genetic testing to see the status of the students. Pure bloods didn't have to do it but I was curious so I went through with it.”

“Okay.”

“I got a family tree and saw your name on it under my dad’s cousin Patricia and some bloke named Douglas Adams.”

Amber nodded.

“How long have you known?”

“I've known I was adopted since I was almost twelve but I found out about my biological mum when I was thirteen.”

“So, you didn't have to worry about being petrified by the Basilisk?”

“No, I didn't.”

Ernie nodded and said. “You could've mentioned that we were related.”

“I'm a half blood, that's why Patricia gave me up. She was ashamed that I was conceived after a one night stand with my father. I was abandoned by a nurse on the doorstep of an orphanage under a fake last name.”

Ernie frowned and said. “I'll admit I didn't know her well, I only met her twice in my life before she died.”

“She's dead?”

“Yes, she died around 1985.”

“I assumed she was alive at least according to her best friend but she hadn't talked to her since I was born.”

“She got married to a fellow pureblood named Kelvin Mars, they tried for another child but he was infertile. So, you're the heir on her side of the family.”

“But I'm a halfblood, that's a job for a pureblood, isn't it?”

Ernie shook his head and said. “She was the black sheep of the family for believing in blood purity. My side of the family doesn't believe in blood purity.”

“Okay.”

“You're welcome to come meet my side of the family,” Ernie said.

Amber nodded. Ernie soon left.

The couple was in bed that night.

“How are you processing all this?” Tim asked.

Amber sighed. “That's the same question you asked me when I first found out about my biological mum when I was thirteen.”

Tim said. “The only things that have changed since then are that we’re happily married and have a daughter of our own.”

“I was worried that I was going to be a bad mum to Cassie because of my biological mum.”

Tim brushed a hair away from her face and said. “You must've learned from your adoptive mother because you're a great mum.”

Amber smiled and kissed her husband sweetly. They fell asleep only to be woken up by their daughter in the wee hours of the morning.

“I'll get her, love,” Tim said kissing her forehead and getting up.

Amber smiled thankfully.

Tim walked to the nursery to take care of his daughter.

\---

The next morning Amber woke up to see the empty spot next to her. She sleepily got up and walked towards the nursery to see her husband fast asleep in the rocking chair holding their daughter. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. She walked over, took her still sleeping daughter, put her in her crib, sat on her husband’s lap and gave him a kiss. He moved in his sleep and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Morning Timmy,” she said.

Her husband asked sleepily. “Where am I?”

“You're in the rocking chair in our nursery.”

Tim opened his eyes smiling at his wife on his lap. “Well, that explains why my ‘little’ friend is awake.”

“Keep your little friend in your pants, Mister.”

He grunted. “You're no fun, Mrs. Selwyn.”

Amber hopped up from her husband’s lap and walked away swaying her hips seductively.

“You're a tease, Amber Joyce,” Tim said, standing between her and the sink.

“But you love me anyway, Timothy Cai.”

Tim grinned. “I sure do.”

Amber took his hand and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and picked her up leaning her against the counter his lips trailing down to her collarbone.

“Well, I came in just in time,” a voice said.

Amber pulled away from her husband to face a smirking Melissa.

“I suppose that means we have to stop?” Tim asked reluctantly.

Amber nodded as Tim put her down.

“I just realised I have class pretty soon, I don't have that much time to talk. Can you come back later Melissa unless it's urgent,” Amber said, politely.

Melissa said. “Yeah, it's not really that urgent. I wanted you two to meet my boyfriend soon.”

“We'd be happy to meet your boyfriend, Mel,” Amber said, rushing up to change into a more suitable outfit than her husband’s shirt and a pair of trousers.

“I'll bring him over soon,” Katie said, before leaving.

Amber nodded and said. “So, Tim. You're Mister Mom today.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said mock saluting his wife.

Amber shook her head at her husband’s antics as she turned to walk towards the door.

“Can I expect to continue what we were doing when you get home!” Tim called after his wife.

“Maybe!”

Tim was satisfied with that. He began taking care of his daughter.

Around six pm, Amber arrived home from university. She was exhausted, she just wanted to take a bubble bath and snuggle with her husband and daughter.

“Hey love,” Tim greeted.

She looked up sleepily at her husband as she kicked off her shoes.

“I'll start a bath, it seems like you need it,” Tim said, getting up and walking towards their ensuite.

“Don't forget the bubbles, Timmy,” she said, following her husband towards their ensuite.

Tim said. “Your bath, my dear.”

She smiled thankfully, immediately stripped down and Tim helped her in.

“I'll leave if you want,” Tim offered.

“No, you can stay.”

Tim sat down on the floor next to his wife as she continued taking her bath. Once finished, Tim helped her out and she changed into her nightgown.

“You want to order some takeaway?” Tim asked.

“That sounds delicious unless you want to cook.”

Tim said. “I don't feel like cooking so take away sounds good.”

Amber nodded.

“What do you want?”

“Pizza sounds good.”

Tim nodded. He grabbed the phone and dialled the number to the nearest pizzeria.

“It should be here soon, love.”

Amber nodded. About twenty minutes later, the takeaway was delivered. Tim brought it up to their room and they ate.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 614

It was a few days later, the couple was on the doorstep of the Macmillan's house. Amber was incredibly nervous to meet her mum’s side of the family. 

“I'm sure it will go fine, annwyl,” Tim assured his wife taking her hand.

“That's easy for you to say, Timothy,” she snapped.

Before Tim could respond the door opened and there was Ernie.

“Hey you two,” he greeted.

“Hey Ernie,” Amber said as she tightened her grip on Tim’s hand.

The younger boy invited them in helping them with Cassandra’s pram. 

“So, you're Tricia’s girl?” a man identical to Ernie asked.

“Yes, I'm Amberley Selwyn née Tonks birth name McMillan,” Amber said.

The man smiled. “I'm Howard McMillan, nice to meet you.” 

“You too, this is my husband Tim and our daughter Cassandra,” Amber introduced smiling.

“It's nice to meet you, Mr. McMillan,” Tim said.

“You too, how old is your daughter?” 

“She's almost four and half months,” Amber said picking her up.

Howard nodded. “You guys got married young.”

“We married two months out of Hogwarts after being engaged for six months. We conceived Cassie about a month before the Battle of Hogwarts. She was born January thirteenth.”

There was a coo from Cassandra who was is in her father’s arms.

Howard nodded. 

 

\---

It was a few days later, it was time for the couple to meet Melissa’s new boyfriend. Amber was cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door.

“I'll grab the door, while you continue cooking our dinner, woman,” Tim teased.

Amber threw her dish towel at her husband as he walked towards the door.

“Hey Tim,” Melissa greeted hugging her friend.

“Hey Mel.”

She smiled. “This is my boyfriend, Donovan.”

Tim said. “Oh, it's nice to see you again, mate.”

Melissa looked confused as they walked in. 

“Look who it is, love,” Tim said.

Amber turned around to face her husband, her female best friend and her sister’s godfather. 

“Hey Dom,” she greeted smiling at him.

“Hey Amber.”

Melissa asked. “How do you two know each other?”

“He's Sapphire’s godfather.”

Melissa nodded. The two couples sat at the table.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Amber asked.

“A few months now.”

“That's sweet.”

Melissa asked. “How did meeting your mum’s side of the family?”

“It went fine. They're nice. It took Cassie a bit to warm up to her family.”

Suddenly there was a cry from Cassie. Tim went to go get his daughter. The little girl cooed when she saw her godmother. Melissa took her from Tim. 

A few minutes later, it was time for dinner. The two couples ate, although Tim was saddled with the task of feeding his daughter. Though, Cassie was being difficult.

“Sweetie, you have to eat,” Tim chuckled.

The four month old shook her brunette head defiantly.

“We have a feisty one here.”

“She takes after her mother.” Tim smirked resting his hand on his wife’s thigh.

“Hands to yourself, Mister.” Amber said shaking her husband’s hand off her leg.

The two couples finished eating and Melissa and Dominic left.

Amber and Tim were getting ready for bed after putting Cassie to bed. Tim was watching her. Merlin, she's beautiful. Amber got into bed next to him and his calloused hand ran down her body in greeting finally landing on her underwear clad bum.

“I'm exhausted, dear,” she said.

Tim said playfully offended. “Can't I just run my hand down my wife’s fully clothed body without wanting anything remotely sexual?”

“I suppose so.” Amber said turning towards him tiredly.

Tim looked into her tired brown eyes and kissed her forehead sweetly. Amber soon fell asleep contently in her husband's arms.


	39. Chapter 39

WC: 672

It was now about two years later, Amber was getting ready to graduate in two months. Tim should be back from his expedition in a few days. The phone rang.

"Hello," Amber greeted.

"Hey sweetie," her step mum greeted.

Amber was suddenly worried. It was eleven am in America. They had moved to America a while ago.

"Your dad had a heart attack."

"Is he okay?"

Jane sighed. "No, he unfortunately passed away."

Amber was silent. She was heartbroken. She had only known her dad four years but she became attached to him.

"When does Tim come back from his archaeological dig?"

Amber said. "Tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll make sure the funeral is after that."

"Thanks."

The two women continued talking. Amber hung up the phone. Before Amber could start crying Cassie started crying. She walked up to her daughter's room.

"Mummy!" she exclaimed happily reaching out for her.

Amber picked up her daughter and brought her downstairs. She fed her daughter.

 

-/-

 

The next day, Amber was washing the dishes when she felt a familiar touch.

"Merlin, I missed you," Tim murmured in his wife's ear.

Amber replied. "I missed you too."

"So, you graduate soon, what do you say we celebrate?"

"I rather not end up pregnant at my graduation, Tim."

"I'll use a condom, promise," Tim said.

Amber shook her head and sniffled.

"Something wrong, annwyl?"

Amber sniffled softly again and said. "My biological dad died yesterday."

Tim forgetting how horny he was turned to comfort his wife.

"I know I've only known him since I was seventeen."

Tim said. "You don't need to explain, dear."

Amber broke down in her husband's arms for a few minutes.

 

-/-

 

 

A few days later, the two of them walked into the church in Santa Barbara, California. They were greeted by a distraught Jane. Amber hugged her stepmother.

"Thanks for being here," Jane said.

"I wouldn't miss it, it's not his fault that he didn't know about me until I was an adult."

Just then a woman in her mid seventies walked up to them.

"You must be Amber, my granddaughter."

"Yes, I'm Amber, nice to meet you."

Tim walked up pushing Cassie in her pram.

"This is my husband Tim and our two-year-0ld daughter Cassie."

"I'm a great grandmother?" she asked

"Yes."

Before they could continue their conversation it was time for the funeral to start. Amber couldn't help but cry.

It was now after the funeral, they were having a celebration of life.

"This is your aunt, Susan."

"Nice to meet you," Amber smiled.

"Mummy!" Cassie exclaimed reaching out for her mum.

"You already have a child?" Susan asked.

Amber smiled. "Yes, her name is Cassandra Elin Selwyn."

"So, what do you do?"

Amber said. "I'm about to graduate from university in a few months."

"Where do you go to university?"

"My husband and I live in Wales, so I attend Cardiff University where I study English."

Before Susan could reply, Tim walked over and wrapped his arm around Amber's waist.

"This is my husband Tim."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"How long have you two been married?" Susan asked.

Amber grinned. "Almost four years now, though we dated for almost two years in school. We conceived Cassie in April 1998, she was born about a month before Tim's 20th birthday in 1999."

The two women nodded. After the celebration of life the couple went back to their hotel.

"It was really interesting meeting my aunt and grandmother," Amber said.

"It was."

"Did you feel like they were judging us for getting married so young and having a child so young."

"Maybe a little but it doesn't matter, we're incredibly happy. My parents had me around the same time we had Cassie." Tim said as he got into bed.

Amber followed her husband into bed.

"I suppose it's the wrong time to talk about having another child after your biological father's funeral?"

"Maybe just a bit, Tim. We'll discuss it after I graduate."

He groaned reluctantly and turned off the light.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:720

It was a couple months later, it was Amber's graduation. She was so nervous.

"Amber Joyce Selwyn!" The dean exclaimed.

She walked the stage and grabbed her diploma. There were multiple cheers from her husband and her dad.

"Congratulations class of 2001!"

They threw their hats up. Amber found her husband first.

"Congratulations, annwyl," Tim said handing her a bouquet of flowers and kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Thanks, honey."

Her dad joined them with their daughter and Sapphire.

"Congratulations, honey." Elliot said hugging his oldest daughter.

"Thanks dad."

After the congratulations from her sister and her daughter. The couple went back home. Elliott was babysitting his granddaughter tonight.

"Merlin, it's been so bloody long since I've seen you naked," Tim said as he discarded his wife's dress on the floor after discarding her cap and gown on the floor.

"Oh, poor baby," she giggled stroking his cheek flirtatiously.

Tim began kissing down her neck as he picked her up and leaned her against their dresser

"Enough foreplay, Timothy," she scolded as they fell on their bed.

Tim smirked and discarded his trousers and pants on the floor. They made passionate love the rest of the night.

 

-/-

 

It was a month since Amber's graduation now. She had been home alone for the last week since Tim was off on another expedition in Egypt. She missed him terribly. She was over her dad's with Cassie.

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking of asking Andromeda to move in with me. So, she can help me with Sapphire and I can help with Teddy."

Amber smirked. "Do you have ulterior motives, dad? Andromeda seems to be fine on her own as you are."

"She's my older brother's widow, sweetie. We're just friends and family."

"I'm not criticising you dad."

Elliot said. "If I did happen to fancy my brother's widow which I don't I'd never stand a chance."

"Why is that?"

Elliot sighed. "She's a pureblood, I'm a muggle."

"That doesn't mean anything, she doesn't care. She fell for Uncle Ted."

"He had magic, I don't."

Amber sighed.

 

-/-/

 

It was a few months later, Amber had discovered she was pregnant again a few days ago. She was excited to tell Tim.

"Merlin, I missed you," Tim murmured in his wife's ear.

Amber replied. "I missed you too."

Their daughter toddled over and clung onto her dad's leg until he paid her some attention.

"Daddy, I miss you." she said.

Tim grinned. "I missed you both so much."

"I big sister!" Cassie exclaimed.

Tim glanced at his wife who was still facing the sink. She felt her husband's eyes on her so she turned around revealing her growing baby bump.

Tim put his daughter down, walked over to his wife and rested his hand on her growing baby bump.

"The last time we made love was on my graduation day, so I'm nearly three months along."

Tim nodded and caressed her bump lovingly. He couldn't wait to have another 'Baby Selwyn' in about six months.

 

 

-/-/

 

It was a month later, Amber was now four months pregnant and ready to find out the gender of the next 'Baby Selwyn'.

"Amber Selwyn!" the healer yelled.

She stood up with Tim's help and they walked to the room hand in hand.

"I take it you're the husband and father," the healer asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm the proud father."

The healer nodded and instructed Amber to sit down before she casted the ultrasound spell.

"Does 'Baby Selwyn' look okay?" Tim asked clutching his wife's hand in anticipation.

The healer smiled. "She looks fine, Mr. Selwyn."

"We have another daughter?" Amber asked.

"Yes, you'll be the parents of another baby girl by early April," the healer informed the couple.

The couple grinned and was escorted out of the hospital.


	41. Chapter 41

It was now the day the Sapphire would start Hogwarts on September 1st, 2007 at age twelve. Amber gave birth to a baby girl named Hannah 'Dora' Nymphadora Selwyn on April 11th, 2002. Tim really wanted his boy so they continued trying and conceived their oldest son Douglas 'Dougie' Michael Selwyn in March 2004 and he shared a birthday with Charlie. Their last son was conceived around Tim's twenty eighth birthday in February meaning she was due in about two months so she was basically waddling around the platform with Tim, their children, father, Sapphire, Teddy and Andromeda.

Elliot had asked Andromeda to move with him right after Hannah was born. By that Christmas, Amber had caught them snogging more than a few times. She was happy that her aunt and dad were happy. They had no plans to get married since they were both happy just living together raising their daughter and grandson respectively. Teddy and Sapphire were incredibly close.

"You didn't have to come, we know it's difficult," Elliot said as he was holding his granddaughter's hand on one side and his daughter's on the other.

"Nonsense, dad. I couldn't miss seeing Sapphire off no matter how pregnant I am." Amber said ruffling her sister's brown hair

Elliot nodded and smirked, "I'm still waiting for one of your children to be named after me."

"Just you wait, dad," Amber smirked her hand on her huge stomach.

"Hey everyone!" Donovan greeted.

"Uncle Donnie!" Sapphire yelled running towards her godfather.

"Hey Sapphire," he greeted hugging her.

Amber smirked at her friend. "Should I be jealous about close you are with my sister, Don?"

"Of course not, Amber," he said greeting her.

"Hey Amber," her friend Melissa greeted hugging her although with equally as pregnant stomach it was a funny scene.

She had eloped with Donovan about two months after Hannah was born. They've been trying to conceive but Melissa had many miscarriages but with some muggle fertility treatments she was pregnant with a set of twin boys due in November.

"Let's get this over with," a voice said.

The family turned to see Eliza. The only one of the group who actually had contact with her was Elliott since she was Sapphire's mother.

"We don't want any trouble, Aunt Eliza." Donovan tried to reason with his estranged aunt.

Eliza walked over to her daughter to greet her but she got a cold greeting.

"How dare you greet your mother like that, girl!" she screeched.

Sapphire glared at her estranged mum. "We may share blood but you're not my mother in my heart. My dad raised me with the help of my adopted sister. Then the addition of Aunt Andie and cousin Teddy who's more like a brother than a cousin. And of course there's Uncle Donnie and Aunt Mel."

Eliza turned to Andromda. "You can do much better than your husband's muggle baby brother."

"You didn't appreciate him like I do, Eliza." she said taking Elliot's hand.

"What's there to appreciate about a muggle like him?"

"Much, he raised me perfectly well." Sapphire exclaimed.

"He raised my wife into the amazing woman she is today," Tim smiled.

Elliot blushed at the praise from his daughter and son-in-law.

"We're going to name our son after him we just have to find out a first/middle name!" Amber exclaimed her hand on her bulging stomach. Her youngest was quite the kicker.

"You are, sweetie?" Elliot turning to her smiling.

"It was going to be surprise but yes." Amber smiled at her dad.

Before the fight could continue the train whistled and Sapphire boarded the train after her goodbyes.

"I wonder what house she'll be in," Amber said as she waddled back towards the apparating spot.

Tim said. "She may not be your biological sister but she reminds me of you when we were her age."

Amber smiled fondly. "So, possibly Hufflepuff. Maybe she'll meet her own future Slytherin and best friend."

Tim grinned at his wife of just over ten years and rested his hand on her stomach. Sapphire was sorted into Hufflepuff like her sister, uncle and cousin before her.

Two months later, Amber gave birth to her last son Elliot Thomas Selwyn on November 7th, 2007. Melissa gave birth to Damian Lee and Lucas on November 12th 2007.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Remus Lupin!


End file.
